


30 day challenge

by TimeTravellingElephants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 day challenge, 5+1 Things, But that’s okay because Iwa-chan lives him anyway, Cuddling, Fake Friends, Fluffy Cavities, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kenma feels bad, Kuroo dies a l o t in this you have been warned, Kuroo gets ignored, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Oikawa is an oblivious idiot sometimes, Someone dies by fire, Vampire au because im doing a Halloween special, Werewolf AU, Yahaba is A huge flirt, halloween again, hatred of children, if you didn’t catch it the first time death, jealous iwaizumi, lots of death, no beta we die like men, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravellingElephants/pseuds/TimeTravellingElephants
Summary: I’m doing a thing where I write 30 stories. 7 each for the pairings kuroken, kyouhaba, sakuatsu, and iwaoi.Day 1: kuroken (preoccupation)Kuroo gets ignored by Kenma.Day 2: kyouhaba (crush)Them being oblivious idiotsDay 3: Atsumu feeds sakusa when he's sickDay 4: 5 times Iwaizumi got friendzoned and the one time they were togetherDay 5: basically a relationship study of kurokenDay 6: Kyotani attempts flirtingDay 7: sakuatsu bonds over their shares hatred of babiesDay 8: Iwaizumi is jealous of Oikawa and takes it out on himDay 9: soulmate AU where Kenma will die if Kuroo doesn’t confessDay 10: Yahaba was conscious, hate to break it to ya KyotaniDay 11: sakuatsu gets in a fightDay 12: iwaoi proposes at the same time and asks the same peopleDay 13: vampire au kurokenDay 14: werewolf au kyouhaba
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Matsuhana is in the background like all the time so I may well add then, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 234





	1. Day 1- kuroken- preoccupation

_You don’t_ _know what you’re missing ‘till it’s gone._

Kenma was missing from school that day. He had sent Kuroo a message saying: dont look for me im going to be at a funeral tomorrow

Kuroo replied: Can I ask whos?

Kenma: my grandpa 

Kuroo: I'm sorry I know you've mentioned him Before

Kenma: ya hes the video game designer 

Kuroo: Want me to come over after school?

Kenma left him on read, not feeling up to talking to anyone. 

Later, Kuroo hugged Kenma from behind, “Kenma!” 

Kenma didn’t look up from his game or even give Kuroo a response.

Kuroo tried again, “Kenma~ Kitten~”

Still nothing. 

Kuroo got the message and stopped hugging Kenma, “Alright, well, I should get going… See you tomorrow, Kitten!” 

Kenma was silent.

‘I don’t know what I expected…’ Kuroo thought as he left, ‘I mean I guess I hoped he would tell me how he’s feeling or at least let me try to comfort him with touch, but I guess not. I’ll give him his alone time.’ 

  
Kuroo sighed and went home. 

Over the next month, Kenma continued to act standoffish towards Kuroo. Nothing major, just ignoring him.

Kuroo was a lot more quiet now, and people were staring to get worried. 

‘Kenma’s acting like this because of missing his grandpa.’ 

Exactly a month after the first incident, Kuroo went to practice complaining of a stomach ache. Yaku forced him to sit out and Kai took over practice. Kenma got out a game and also sat out. The rest of the team silently agreed to let them both sit out as it was near impossible to get Kenma to play without Kuroo. 

Kuroo looked up from his homework and scolded Kenma, “Kitten, you need to go play! No games right now.” 

Kenma glared at him. 

“Alright fine, I’m sorry…” He said softly then yelled so the others could hear. “Hey Kai!”

“You gonna go?!” Kai guessed. 

“Yeah! See you guys tomorrow!” 

‘Kuro didn’t keep his promise,’ Kenma noted bitterly, ‘Just like him…’ 

“Hey, Kenma! Where’s Kuroo-san?” Lev asked, “I want to ask him to help me practice blocking!” 

“I don’t know where he is. He hasn’t texted me or anything and he told me he’d be here,” Kenma said, getting as upset as the quiet boy generally did in front of anyone other than Kuroo.

Lev squinted at Kenma, who on any other circumstance would have made a comment about needing glasses, and said, “That’s odd… Aren’t you two dating?”

“What?” Kenma forced a laugh, “Of course not! I… I don’t like him that way!” 

Yaku came up to them, preparing to kick Lev and instead hearing, “You get to live another day, tree,” He mumbled to Lev. Without missing a beat he told Kenma, “Kuroo? You aren’t dating? Hasn’t he told you anything?”

Kenma started crying, “No! He hasn’t so leave me alone about it!” 

“Kenma? Are you okay?” Lev asked. 

Yaku stepped on Lev’s foot gently, “Leave him alone, love.” He whispered. 

Kenma covered his face until he got his emotions under control. It didn’t take long, only maybe 5 minutes. “Why is he doing this to me?” Kenma asked himself.

Kenma’s phone rang with Kuroo’s contact and Kenma immediately scrambled to answer. “Kuro!”

“Hey, Kitten!” Kuroo said happily.

Kenma’s heart fluttered at his voice, “I missed you so much! Where are you?”

“...um… the hospital…” Kuroo admitted slowly, “You don’t have to come! I don’t mind.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t get to my phone.” Kuroo lied. 

Kenma caught it, “Don’t lie to me.” 

“Fine, I didn’t want to hassle you.” 

“Hassle? What do you mean?”

“I mean that you hate me, right?” Kuroo said sadly.

“What?! No!”

“Yeah you- oh sorry Kenma I have to go.”

“Kuro, wait-!” The phone hung up.   
Kenma scowled and started nervously fidgeting.

“Kenma,-“ Yaku was cut off by Kenma storming away.

Kenma went into a corner and broke down. 

“Why… why didn’t he tell me?!”  
That night, Kenma got another phone call from Kuroo’s contact. 

“Is this the Kozume boy?” A voice Kenma recognized asked. Kenma didn’t register that he knew the voice, he just went off towards it not being Kuroo. 

“WHO ARE YOU?!”

“I’m Tetsuro’s grandmother… Tetsuro mentioned you when he… when he…”

“What happened to Kuro?!” 

  
“He died because of an unchecked ulcer.”

Kenma felt his life shatter,“KURO’S DEAD?! I-I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!”

“I know.. It’s hard for me to believe too… but my son should’ve taken him to his own therapist, I mean it was obvious the boy had problems, what with his mother dying of cancer so young.”

“Can I see him?” Kenma asked, not believing that Kuroo, no his Kuro, was dead. There’s simply no way. He was fine on the phone. You can’t just lose someone like that. Not twice in a year, that’s not fair, it’s just not fair! Life isn’t fair! Kuroo should be alive! I need him…

“Yes, oh, of course you can! He was asking how you were as he was dying, after all! He must’ve really loved you. Young love is ruined for the silliest of reasons sometimes.” 

“Me and Kuro aren’t together. Yet.”

“I’m sorry… he was very happy when he managed to sneak his phone from me to call you. He said that talking to you was the best thing in his life. Oh! He said to give you this letter. We’re at the hospital nearby, if you feel ready to read it.”

“I’ll be there soon,” Kenma promised, then hung up. “Hey mom, can I have a ride to the hospital?”

“What?! Why?” She asked.

“Kuro… he’s sick.”

“I’m so sorry dear… is he okay?”

“His grandma said…” Kenma broke down, “she said he’s dead…”

“Of course we can go,” Kenma’s mom said, hugging Kenma.

  
They went and Kenma was silent the entire time. ‘I’m going to get to see Kuro! He better… NO HE ISN’T DEAD KENMA GET YOUR MIND RIGHT!’

Kenma quickly made his way to Kuroo’s room to find Kuroo lying on the bed, cold and lifeless.

“K-Kuro?” Kenma’s voice cracked.  
Kuroo didn’t respond.

“Would you like the letter?” Kuroo’s grandma asked, coming close.

Kenma shoved her back, “He… he can’t be dead!!! Kuro! I love you! Don’t go!”

“He said, ‘I love you’ too.”

“I want to hear it from him!” Kenma yelled.

She handed him the letter and hugged him close. Kenma jumped at the sudden contact but accepted the letter. 

‘My Kitten- I wish I could’ve told you I loved you while I was alive… sorry about that. I know you don’t hate me, well if you did you wouldn’t be reading this haha… Anyways! I’m going to miss you… so so much. But you better not die from your own hands! Move on from me, I’m not all that great. I’m sure you’ll find love, you're amazing and I don’t know who wouldn’t love you.   
Well, I guess this is goodbye, my pretty kitty. See you later

-Tetsuro’

_But when it’s gone, you can’t live without it_

_’Kuro!’ Kenma smiled._

_’Kenma!’ Kuroo scolded, ‘I told you to live!’_


	2. Day 2- Kyouhaba- crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouhaba Being oblivious

‘You can do this, it’s just Yahaba! Yahaba, that adorable, sweet, wonderful-’ Kyotani thought, not realizing he was staring at Yahaba. 

Yahaba, on the other hand, completely noticed he was being stared at, “What do you want?” 

Kyotani jumped, “Nothing!”

“Then quit staring at me!” Yahaba yelled. 

From the other side of the gym, Kunimi sighed over their stupidity. 

Kyotani yelled back, “Fine, I will!” 

“You better!”

“Then you should stop being so attractive!” 

“Then you do the same!” Yahaba was about to yell back, but unlike Kyotani, he had a filter so instead he said, “...Wait what?”

“YOU HEARD NOTHING!” Kyotani blushed. 

“No, I heard that, what did you say?” Yahaba said, trying to keep his voice calm.

“I said you’re attractive, darn it!” Kyotani mumbled. 

“Why would you say that?!” 

“No reason!” 

Yahaba frowned and yelled at Kunimi for watching, “Quit slacking off!” 

Kunimi rolled his eyes and dragged Kindaichi to practice with him, which Kindaichi seemed very flattered by. 

“Yahaba! You and me!” Kyotani yelled. 

“Fine!” Yahaba hid his smile. 

Kyotani and Yahaba started practicing a new quick, and Kyotani kept messing up because Yahaba was there, Yahaba was watching, ‘I can see him and he’s smiling and I’m smiling and I want this to last forever, I want forever with him!’

Yahaba just caught the next ball. He put a hand on his hip and glared at a dazed Kyotani, “Alright. What’s up with you? You clearly have something on your mind, and it’s not volleyball.”

Kyotani snapped out of his daze, “Huh?” He hated Yahaba’s ability to make him completely stupid with love. Yet he loved it, he loved Yaha- ‘WHAT?! Since when was it anything more than a crush?!’

“I said, ‘What’s up with you?’” Yahaba repeated exasperatedly.

“I’m fine, just tired.”

“Well we’re at practice, so be tired on your own time.”

Kyotani laughed like a lovestruck girl.

Yahaba squinted at him, “Kyo?” 

“Y-yes?” Kyotani asked, knowing he was going to get made fun of.

To both of their surprises, Yahaba said nothing about that. “Do you have a crush? That would explain a lot.” 

“No! No, of course not!” 

“Judging by your reaction, I’m correct in my assumption. Who is it?” That came out a lot meaner than Yahaba meant it to because of his jealousy. 

Kyotani flinched slightly, “Why should I tell you?!” He yelped, indirectly exposing himself. 

Yahaba, being the (reasonably, nobody’s smart when they’re in love) smart human being he is, caught that, “Because I can help?” 

“How can you help,” Kyotani mumbled, “When you’re the reason I’m having this problem.”

“What was that?” Yahaba asked cheekily.

“I said I hate you!”

Yahaba frowned, “Alright,” he smirked again, “I don’t believe that.”

“I do!” Kyotani insisted.

“Then,” Yahaba got really close to him, “What would you do if I kissed you?”

Kyotani jumped back.

“I’m waiting for an answer,” Yahaba got close again.

Kyotani jumped back again and it continued until Kyotani jumped into the wall.

“Give me an answer, or I’m going to find out.”

Kyotani’s face went red.

Yahaba kissed him. Kyotani kissed back almost instantly.

“Looks like you like me too,” Yahaba smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how I’m formatting it I guess


	3. Day 3 (feed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be in third person but then atsumu took over

“Hey, Hinata! Do you know where Omi-kun got to?” I asked Hinata, “I wanna practice with him!”

“I think he got sick!” Hinata yelled back.

“Oh! Then he’s at his house…he won’t tell me where it is!”

Hinata smiled, “OH I HAVE IT! He said it was only for emergencies but I’m sure he’d appreciate his boyfriend coming to take care of him!”

I blushed, “I’m not his boyfriend! But thanks for helping!”

“Really?! But he’s always staring at you!” 

“Omi-WHAT?!” I ungracefully spluttered.

Hinata started to repeat himself, “He’s always-” 

I cut him off, “Yeah, I get that, um…. Where does he live?” 

“I’ll text you his address!” Hinata, who had been pouting because he was interrupted, now smiled and texted me the address.

I quickly thanked Hinata and caught a train to Sakusa’s house. 

Atsumu: Hey Omi-kun! I got your address from Shoyo so I’m coming over! Is there anything you need?

Omi-kun: im hungry and i feel like garbage

Atsumu: Okay! I’ll bring some food when I come!

Omi-kun: thank you

I stopped at a store and got some food for Sakusa. I don’t know what he likes… um… maybe something sweet? I got some crackers, No, these are better for sick people.

I knocked on Sakusa’s door awkwardly calling out, “Omi-kun, I’m here!”

Sakusa opened it and he looked sick. His usually healthy eyes had dark circles and were bloodshot. His nose was red and oh shoot he was glaring right at-

“Hey, Atsumu.”

Atsumu?! Since when was I Atsumu?! Well yes, since that’s what my parents named me, but you know what I mean! Since when did Omi-kun think of me as Atsumu?!

“Um… I didn’t know what to get you to eat so I got some crackers. Do you want them?” 

“Yes. Come here.” Sakusa walked off into his house. I hesitated before he stopped and turned to look at me. He beckoned me to follow impatiently. 

All I managed to do was yelp, “Into your house?!” 

“Yes, I’m already sick.”

“I mean I can see that-”

“Are you saying I look ugly?” Sakusa pouted.

“NO! You’re beautiful!” I said quickly.

Sakusa smiled, “Thank you.”

I internally screeched, what on Earth was up with him?! Was it his medicine? I had never heard of medicine doing that to a person but hey, I’m a professional volleyball player, not a doctor, probably for a pretty good reason.

“Want to watch our last match with me?” Sakusa asked, was he blushing?! 

“Um…” I said oh-so-intelligently, “Sure?” 

“That sounded like a question. Do you or do you not?” The Sakusa I was used to was back, threatening me to hang out with him? 

“I do, but are you sure I won’t make you more sick or something?”

“I trust you.” He shrugged, “Besides I can kill you when I feel better if you get me sick.”

“Have you taken any medicine?” I suggested, now guessing he hadn’t. 

“No. I hate pills. They’re too hard to swallow.”

If this wasn’t the boy I was trying to impress, I would’ve laughed. A man being sick because he refused to take some pills? Okay, maybe I did laugh a little because Sakusa glared at me.

“What?! They’re evil!”

Never in a million years would I imagine this conversation. NEVER. “Does the poor baby need me to cut up his pills~?” I teased. 

Sakusa nodded pathetically and I took pity on him. “Alright, where do you keep them?” 

He pointed at the kitchen and sunk into his couch.

Really, Omi? You’re lucky you’re cute. I wandered into his kitchen and found some medicine. I used a knife to chop it up and got my crackers. I sat down next to him and held one out, “Alright, Omi-kun, I want you to chew this cracker-” He bit it out of my hand, “Good, now chew it up really good.” He did as I instructed. I shoved a broken up pill in his mouth and told him, “Swallow.” 

He shook his head and tried to avoid my hands, which were now cupping his jaw. 

“Omi-kun, swallow the cracker.” 

He spit it out into my hand with a smirk. 

I sighed and got another crushed up and asked, “Omi-kun, do you have some jam?”

“Check the fridge,” he said weakly.

I opened the fridge and found some jam. It was grape. I winced; grape jam is disgusting. Sakusa has bad taste in a lot of things, especially if he was into me. I searched around until I had a spoonful of jam with the medicine hidden inside. 

“Omi-kun~ I brought some yum yums!”

He perked up at the sight of the jam and opened his mouth. 

“You want me to… feed you?” I asked. 

He nodded so I did. “Oh by the way, that had the medicine in it~”

He frowned at me. “Is the reason you’re so quiet because your voice hurts?” 

“Yeah…” Sakusa whispered. 

“Want me to keep feeding you?” A nod. “Alright.” He crawled into my lap and I fed him crackers. 

We’re dating now. 

Bonus scene because I’m a day late:

When I came down with the same flu my Omi had a few days later, he laughed at me. 

“Your own fault for cuddling with me when I was sick!”

“At least it got us together!” I smiled. You see, I can talk when I’m sick because I actually take my medicine. 

“Well you’re lucky the season ended, because now I'm going to get revenge on you for treating me like a baby! Open wide for the airplane~” He held my jaw and fed me some weird looking smoothie.

It was really good. “What is this?” I asked excitedly.

“Pizza! I blended it.” 

“Omi,” I stared directly into his eyes, that’s how serious this offense was, “You ruined a perfectly good piece of pizza!” 

“You ruined my jam!” He protested. I mean… he wasn’t wrong, I had left the jam on the counter and forgotten about it when I was cuddling with him. 

“It was grape! Everybody knows you don’t eat grape jam!” 

“You still ruined my jam!”

“You ruined my pizza!”

“You’re a professional athlete! You shouldn’t eat that greasy crap anyway!”

I hugged him, “That’s my caring Omi~”


	4. Day 4-iwaoi- (friend) aka the 5 times Iwaizumi was friendzoned and when Oikawa realized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chaotic mess it took forever to write

1  
It was in middle school when Oikawa first became popular. He was popular for obvious reasons, good looks and the ability to flirt. Many asked him what he did for his looks, but he would always respond with, “It’s a secret~” Iwaizumi knew the truth; Oikawa didn’t know how to use a comb. Apparently brushes were too girly so he rarely did anything to his hair. Occasionally, otherwise known as whenever Oikawa slept at Iwaizumi’s house, Iwaizumi would sit him down in his lap and brush his hair. 

One such night, after a tough Friday’s practice, Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa in the shower after he took one. Oikawa whined about it, complaining of not having fashionable clothes with him until Iwaizumi shut him up by saying, “I’ve seen you wearing alien dress up, that isn’t fashionable either. Besides, I know you didn’t care a year ago. Just wear my clothes and get over it, not like you don’t wear tight things already.”

“That was a year ago. People change. I started caring about my looks.”

“And I realized just how much of an idiot you are!” Iwaizumi smacked him on the head, not hard enough to hurt him, he needed all the brains he could get, but hard enough that Oikawa yelped. Iwaizumi felt bad and hugged Oikawa, “I’m sorry… You know you’re beautiful anyway.” 

Oikawa smiled, “Thank you. You don't have a terrible personality.” Oikawa moved away from Iwaizumi on reflex, expecting a jab on the side or head or something else equally Iwaizumi-like, but Iwaizumi just pulled him closer again and hugged him.  
Oikawa leaned into him, happy to avoid a shower. Unfortunately for him, Iwaizumi could practically read his mind.   
  
“Hey, you haven’t taken a shower!” Iwaizumi shoved him off and into the shower. Oikawa waved cutely before closing the door so Iwaizumi immediately opened it up and turned the water on. Freezing cold water poured on Oikawa and he yelped loudly. 

“Iwa-chan!!! That was mean!!!” Oikawa stumbled to turn it off, but instead decided to drag Iwaizumi in with him. Iwaizumi stumbled in and fell on Oikawa. Both blushed madly, but refused to let the other see so it was just this awkward thing with Oikawa holding Iwaizumi while looking the other direction and Iwaizumi looking the other direction from him.

Oikawa, having more practice, recovered first and looked back at his reduced-to-blushing best friend. Iwaizumi looked back, no harm if Oikawa already saw it and didn’t comment, right? 

Dead wrong, this is Oikawa we’re talking about. 

“Aww, is Iwa-chan blushing at being held by my nice strong arms?” Oikawa smirked down at the person in question. 

Iwaizumi glared at him and got out of his arms, “No, I’m turning red with anger at you getting me gross again.”

“You know, you should be nicer to me! I could leave you for a nicer crowd at any time!” Oikawa joked, not realizing he hit a nerve on Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi looked down, “Yeah, I know,” he mumbled softly, then yelled, “THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU?!”

Oikawa flinched, “I would never! It was a joke… A bad joke. I will never leave you.”

Iwaizumi was still silent, fuming at himself for having romantic feelings for Oikawa. Even if Oikawa did have feelings for him back, Iwaizui had ruined his chances with the unnecessary violence towards him, and besides Oikawa was an idiot; it would probably take him a good decade or so to even figure out if he liked boys, and another to discover any feelings for Iwaizumi, and Iwaiumi would likely have moved on by then, weird as it was to imagine having feelings for anyone other than Oikawa. “Alright, thanks…”

“You’re supposed to say you’ll never leave me either!” Oikawa whined.

Iwaizumi did as commanded, “I’ll never leave you.”

“I love you~ Buddy~” Oikawa sang and got a pillow to the face. 

  
2  
One night sometime in Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s first year of high school, Iwaizumi pretended to fall asleep on Oikawa. Oikawa was too interested in the movie to even notice so Iwaizumi stopped pretending he was asleep. 

“Have they won yet?” Iwaizumi mumbled sleepily.

“Not yet! The alien got a woman-” Oikawa started happily.

“There’s a reason I closed my eyes. I’m not a horror-obsessed psychopath like you.” Iwaizumi put his hand over Oikawa’s mouth.

Oikawa whined about that but it was muffled by Iwaizumi’s hand. 

“Shush, you.” 

Oikawa shut up and watched the movie with a honestly quite disturbing smile as a very violent and very graphic scene happened. 

‘Why do I like this idiot?’ Iwaizumi asked himself with a fond smile. 

Oikawa flinched as someone’s head was ripped off and hugged Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi let Oikawa bury his face in Iwaizumi’s shirt and put his hand behind Oikawa’s head. “Is it over yet?”

Iwaizumi forced himself to look at the screen for Oikawa, “No, not yet.” He internally winced at the scene. (which I’m not going to describe because I’m on a school computer lol I’m broke) 

Oikawa kept his arms around Iwaizumi and looked up at the screen. Iwaizumi sighed and looked at Oikawa instead of at the screen. Oikawa, that psychopath, was smiling at the screen again. He giggled a bit too, and Iwaizumi would’ve been creeped out if he wasn’t used to it.

Oikawa tugged at Iwaizumi’s sleeve, “Look, Iwa-chan! The aliens are winning! I know I’m beautiful, but you don’t need to stare~”

“I’m staring at you because you’re creepy.”

“Mean!” Oikawa pouted and got off Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi shrugged, “I mean you’re the one giggling at death.” 

“But the aliens are winning! Of course I should be cheering! They never win!” 

“And we’ve seen this movie a million times before, they don’t win in the end anyway!” Iwaizumi snorted with amusement and settled back into Oikawa’s arms. ‘It’s almost like we’re a couple,’ Iwaizumi smiled to himself. 

Oikawa didn’t say anything other than, “Well they should! Thanks a ton for reminding me they lose!” He pouted.

“If I’m not keeping you stable, who else can tolerate you enough to make sure you don’t get killed by a tractor or something looking for aliens?”

“Thanks for the idea, bestie!” Oikawa smiled.

“If you do that, I will be the one driving the tractor.”   
3  
In second year, during a training camp, Iwaizumi got homesick. This is also the story of why Iwaizumi is convinced Oikawa can read minds. 

“It’s your turn at the sink,” Iwaizumi told Oikawa, who nodded and started to go into the bathroom.

He hesitated at the door. 

“Oikawa, it’s a bathroom. I was just in there. Don’t be ridiculous, there aren’t any ghosts,” Iwaizumi sighed. 

“Oh, I’m not worried about ghosts! I’m worried about my sweet Iwa-chan~” Oikawa turned around to give Iwaizumi his traditional cocky grin. 

Iwaizumi gave him a ‘really?’ glare, “Since when am I yours for one, for two, I’m fine. I don’t need a trashy pretty boy worried about me.” 

“Aww Iwa-chan thinks I’m pretty~”

“Of course that would be what you got out of that,” Iwaizumi sighed. 

Oikawa smiled, “Yeah, who doesn’t think I’m pretty!”

“You’re a crappy person.” Iwaizumi whacked his head. 

“Says the one who hurts me! I thought you loved me~”

“Love? You? Oikawa, you have a girlfriend, quit flirting with me.” 

“Try and make me! Just because I’m naturally talented and beautiful does not mean I want to flirt with you, just that I do! I mean it’s your own fault for working out!”

Iwaizumi was silent as he picked up Oikawa and threw him in the bathroom. The pretty boy had the nerve to giggle and say something vulgar. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and locked the door on Oikawa, “You can come out when you’re willing to stop annoying me.” 

Hanamaki looked at Iwaizumi, then at the door, “Iwaizumi, did you lock Oikawa up?”

“You try being his friend for as long as I have and see how sane you are!”

“That's rude!” Oikawa’s yells were muffled from the door.

“You guys make a great couple!” Matsukawa shared a smirk with Hanamaki, then in unison they looked at Iwaizumi. 

“We’re not dating!” OIkawa said happily, sitting on the toilet with the lid up and ripping toilet paper apart, as he would later get yelled at for.

“Yet…” Iwaizumi mumbled so Oikawa couldn’t hear them, but Matsukawa heard it. He smirked at Hanamaki. 

4  
Oikawa surprised Iwaizumi with a hug. 

“What do you want from me?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I don’t want anything! Well a little love and affection from my best friend would be nice…”

Iwaizumi sighed and held him. Oikawa leaned into his touch and Iwaizumi began to run his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa screeched and swatted at Iwaizumi’s hands, “Iwa-chan you’re going to mess up my hair!!!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and stopped, “Fine, I’ll stop if you tell me what happened.” 

  
Oikawa looked down, “My girlfriend broke up with me! She must’ve broken up with me because my hair is too perfect!”

“I mean, not gonna lie, your hair is fluffy and fun to mess with, but I think you need to stop being so arrogant! It’s not perfect if that’s what you woke up with!” 

“So you remember!” Oikawa smiled, “Yay Iwa-chan cares about me!” 

“Of course I care about you.” Iwaizumi chewed on his lip trying to decide whether to smile or frown. 

Oikawa made the decision for him by using his fingers to make Iwaizumi smile. Once he was satisfied that he was making Iwaizumi look utterly ridiculous (the little brat clearly had that goal in mind), he settled into Iwaizumi’s lap. “Brush me!”

“So you do like it when I touch you, don’t you?” Iwaizumi mumbled. 

“Yeah! I’m safe with you!” Oikawa smiled. 

“I’m glad.”   
5 

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi mumbled sheepishly, “I have something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Oikawa immediately snapped to attention.

Iwaizumi looked around at the whole team looking at them, “Um, alone. After practice.”There was a whoop of ‘Iwazumi’s finally confessing!’ from Hanamaki and Matsukawa. “No, I'm not confessing what you think,” Iwaizumi told a bewildered Oikawa. 

Oikawa definitely went easier on everyone because of Iwaizumi. It was obvious because practice ended early. 

“So, Iwa-chan! What do you need to tell me?”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. Then another. “Oikawa, I’m gay.” 

“Iwa-chan, you do realize I’m pan, right?” Oikawa asked.

“Makes sense. You flirt with everything,” Iwaizumi shrugged. 

“Yep! Anything with a pulse, and even some things that don’t~”

Iwaizumi didn’t get what Oikawa was implying, “That would mean you flirt with animals. I’m sure California has classified it as a sexuality but I’m pretty sure it’s not pan.”

“I mean have you seen some people? Complete animals!” Oikawa laughed, “And you’re like a rock!” 

“I’m going to choose to ignore that insult because I’m too happy you accept me to kill you.” 

Oikawa started running away, “I don’t trust you!!! Last time you said you were in a good mood that calmly you whacked me! In front of all my fangirls!” 

Iwaizumi felt a pang of jealousy, “Well you deserved it.”

“Why do I deserve pain and suffering?!” 

“For being oblivious!” 

“That’s not a nice thing to call your friends!” Oikawa pouted again. 

+1  
Oikawa paused between the last sentence and this. Then he smiled, “Especially not your boyfriend!” 

Iwaizumi died blushing, “Wait what?!” 

“Yes, Iwa-chan, I like you! I have since you fell into me when you were trying to make me take a shower back in middle school. That’s when I realized I like you!” 

“You still remember that?!” Iwaizumi yelped. 

“Of course! I realized I wasn’t straight then! I’d remember anything about my lovely Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi was silent.

Oikawa continued, “Actually that’s why I thought you told me just now!” 

“Do you have any idea how many times you friendzoned me?!” 

“Use that adorable rock brain of yours and tell me who friendzoned who first,” Oikawa put a hand on his hip and stared right into Iwaizumi’s soul.

“I… We both did… Well, we're both oblivious, Tooru.”

“If you call me Tooru, I’m calling you Haji-chan!” Oikawa smiled.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Fine.” 

“Iw-Haji-chan, this is one of the times you tell your boyfriend how much you love him!” 

Iwaizumi kissed him.


	5. Day 5- kuroken- rainy

One day, shortly after Kuroo’s seventh birthday, Kuroo’s family moved. Kuroo was not looking forward to moving, but was simultaneously excited to get away from his now former classmates. Kuroo was shy at the time, having watched his mother die from a disease that made it look like she was slowly deteriorating. Kuroo’s father didn’t have sympathy for his young child, and so Kuroo was now petrified of making friends in case they died. Yet still, his parents insisted on him making friends. Specifically with one Kozume Kenma. 

It was Kuroo’s grandmother who set the meeting up with Kenma’s mom. “I’m sure they’ll get along! My Tetsu is really quiet, but he gets along with people! They’re around the same age, so Tetsu can help Kenma with school and stuff.” 

Kuro overheard the conversation from outside the window and ran to hide with tears streaming down his face. ‘They think I’m broken… They think I want to make an emotional connection, even though in the end everyone dies! If I get close to this Kenma kid, they might die! Then I’d be just as alone as I am now, only without a friend.’ Kuroo crawled under the house he thought was his. 

Kenma got instructed to close the windows, so he did. He looked out of the window to get a good view of the rain. Kenma liked the relaxing noise of the rain. 

For some reason, probably fate, Kenma looked down and saw Kuroo’s shivering body curled up by the window. “Hey,” Kenma couldn’t bring his voice above a whisper. 

Luckily, Kuroo was a practiced listener in picking soft whispers out from other noises. His mother had a lovely soft voice, before Kuroo became worthless. No, not worthless, a burden. Maybe they would’ve had the money to try the new treatment so Kuroo’s mom wouldn’t have deteriorated away if Kuroo had never been born. 

You’d think that Kuroo would hate soft voices because of this, but it was quite the contrary. Kenma’s voice didn’t remind him of his mothers like almost all others did at some point or another, usually when they were angry at him, or disappointed. Both of which Kenma had a right to be. 

Kuroo didn’t respond, and by this point, Kenma’s mom saw Kuroo and invited him inside. Kuroo was too scared to move. Kenma went outside silently and took Kuroo by the hand. Kuroo looked at the hand holding his and then at the face of the person it belonged to. 

“Come inside; it’s raining,” Kenma instructed. 

Kuroo shook his head. 

“You’re going to catch a cold. Besides, my mom has your grandma’s number, she can call and tell your mom where you are.” 

Kuroo closed his eyes and went back into the rain. Kenma dragged him back, but Kuroo was the stronger of the two, and he was strong enough to pull both of them so they both wound up in a heap in one of the nearby puddles. 

Kenma shivered at the cold water touching his skin. 

The Kuroo you now know would’ve done one of two things, peeled off Kenma’s wet jacket and put his own jacket on Kenma, or splashed Kenma and Kenma would’ve splashed back. What Kuroo did would have heavily depended on what kind of mood Kenma was in. 

Kuroo remembered that hypothermia existed and quickly got out of the puddle. He also helped Kenma out, doubting the younger boy knew about the dangers of hypothermia or other diseases you could get from the puddle or just being out in cold rain. 

Kenma looked up and down and Kuroo, stopping on his head, “Your hair is funny.”

Kuroo shrugged, “I don’t think so. My mom used to cut it like this before she died, so I just leave it.” Kuroo even now, hates to overshare. Could that be considered oversharing? Was this girl going to laugh at him like all of his classmates after he explained what his mom looked like while she was dying?

“Oh,” Was all Kenma said in response. Kuroo thought he rather liked the minimalist approach to conversation this... Kuroo tried to figure out if Kenma was a boy or a girl, but y’know at that age it’s really hard to tell. 

“Are you a boy or a girl?” Kuroo asked unblinkingly.

Kenma slightly glared at Kuroo, “I’m a boy. Are you?” Yep, even then Kenma was snarky.

“Yeah. I’m Kuroo Tetsuro, what’s your name?” 

“Kozume Kenma. Call me whatever you want.”  
  
“How old are you?” Kuroo hadn’t been this chatty since his mom was healthy. Maybe his incorrect presumption of thinking Kenma was a girl was really just his subconscious trying to latch onto something resembling a mother. 

Kenma looked at him with his cat-like eyes and said, shivering, “I’m six. How old are you?”

“Seven. Do you need to go inside?” Kuroo asked, meeting Kenma’s eyes. 

Normally, Kenma would look away almost instantly, but for some reason he kept his stare fixed on Kuroo’s eyes. “It’s probably best for both of us.” 

With that, Kuroo nodded and they both went inside. Kenma showed Kuroo all his video games. Slowly, the two of them became friends. 

At 13, Kuroo started liking Kenma. It was bound to happen eventually, it just actually happened at that time. He kept quiet about this, instead choosing to try and read Kenma and wait for the other boy to crush back. He decided he would wait until the beginning of his third year of high school before trying to get over Kenma. Luckily for both of them, Kenma realized he liked Kuroo back during Kenma’s first year of high school. Kenma, never one to hide his feelings from Kuroo, confessed pretty quickly. Kuroo accepted, of course. Funnily enough, they got together with the typical shojo manga scene of the umbrellas on a rainy day.

They stayed together, dating for the rest of their high school years, and as Kenma started his business. Quiet whispers when one of them had a bad day, comfort and affection on a good day, just being together, always getting back together after fights.

In fact, even now they were on a date. It had been going so smoothly, and Kuroo had a ring tucked in his pocket. Kenma would’ve accepted, had he known.

All of these rainy days, and more, both good and bad flashed before Kuroo’s eyes as the car approached. His thoughts got busier, but all of it was Kenma, Kenma, Kenma. 

His Kenma. 

Till the end.

This was followed by a thud, eerily calm and clean for what it had just tore away from Kenma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I murdered Kuroo again


	6. Day 6- kyouhaba- inexpensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 in one day? Yep finally

Yahaba’s birthday was coming up and everyone on the team was bothering him about it. 

“You’re getting quite old, cream puff~” Hanamaki sang. 

“I’m still younger than you, old man,” Yahaba mumbled back. 

Hanamaki gasped in mock shock and flew back into Matsukawa’s arms. “Oh hi baby!” He smiled up at the taller boy, “Happy birthday to you too.”

“Iwa-chan, what are you going to get me for my birthday~?” Oikawa asked, wrapping his arms around the poor boy mentioned. 

Iwaizumi sighed and said, “Your birthday isn’t for months, idiot.” 

“Well it’s also our first anniversary so you should start thinking!” Oikawa pouted. 

Iwaizumi lovingly whacked Oikawa on the head, “I thought we weren’t telling people! You made me not tell anyone, and told Takeru I was a girl!” 

“Hehe~ Well in my defense we were in a fight and you always threaten to break up with me and you’re the one who said we shouldn’t tell people!”

“Wait so that time bumped into Kageyama with Takeru after that class and you made Kageyama bow to you Takeru told Kageyama Iwaizumi-senpai is a girl?” Yahaba laughed. 

“Well Iwa-chan does act like a tsundere girl! And Takeru wasn’t supposed to tell!” Oikawa tried to defend himself for being the usual cheeky jerk he is. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t having that. “You still told him I broke up with you!”

“Aww Iwa-chan! That’s the part you’re mad at me for!” Oikawa smiled. 

Iwaizumi wouldn’t meet his eyes as he blushed, “That’s because I’m pissed you called me a girl!”

Oikawa laughed weakly (he knew he was going to die) and ran. Iwaizumi chased him.

Yahaba just left after that, only to be cornered by Kyotani. “What do you want?” He growled at him.

Kyotani rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. Yahaba crossed his arms and leaned on the door, the signal for him to either get on with it or leave him alone. “Um. I want to get you a present for your birthday…” He mumbled. 

“What did you say? Speak up, you don’t seem to have a problem with volume when you’re yelling at me so I know you can.” 

“I want to get you a present! If you’re going to hate me, just tell me now! I know what I did to make you hate me, but I’m sorry! I’ve been trying to be nice, can’t you have a little bit of compassion?!” Kyotani rambled out loud.

“You…” Yahaba couldn’t comprehend why on Earth the person he slammed against a wall and yelled at would want to get him a present, much less even be nice. This was the person nicknamed ‘Mad Dog’ for a reason, “What?”

“What do you want?!” Kyotani just wanted out of this situation.

Yahaba hated being put on the spot so he shrugged unhelpfully. 

“There must be something you want!” 

“I’ll think about it. Ask me tomorrow.” Yahaba thought but didn’t say (for obvious reasons), ‘When my heart rate settles.’

Kyotani nodded and ran away. ‘If he had a tail it’d be between his legs,’ Yahaba noted with a smirk, ‘and he says he isn’t a dog.’

After practice the next day, true to his word, Kyotani cornered Yahaba. Well, it felt like he was being cornered because Yahaba let his bi disaster show instead of thinking about what to say. 

“So. What can I get you?” Kyotani said, hoping it didn’t sound too much like a threat. 

“Something cheap, I guess. If you really want to get me something.” 

Kyotani blushed furiously before responding with his gift idea.

“Is love considered cheap?”

Yahaba blushed back, “I-excuse me?!”

Kyotani bit his lip, “Is love considered cheap...?” He repeated quietly.

“It isn’t. If you had it.” Yahaba said, switching into junior Oikawa mode.

“Well then I’m sorry but I can’t give you something inexpensive.” Kyotani internally punched himself, what possessed him to think asking Oikawa for flirting advice was in any way, shape, or form intelligent?!

Yahaba snorted, “You’re going to give me love? Who’s?”

“Mine…” Kyotani looked at Yahaba.

Yahaba looked back, “Um… then… I accept…”

“Wait Really?!”

“Yeah.” Yahaba smiled, “I mean, did you not notice me staring at you angrily?”

“Generally when someone stares at me angrily they’re mad at me so yes I did and I stared back!” Kyotani yelled without bite.

“Well if you just told me you were a huge flirt we wouldn’t have this problem!” Yahaba scolded.

“I’m not a flirt! I learned from Oikawa!” 

Yahaba covered his mouth and had a laughing fit. “YOU WHAT?! AHAHAHAHA!”

“I asked Oikawa for help flirting with you,” Kyotani said without shame.

Yahaba laughed again, “If you heard him just now with his ‘Iwa-chan’ you wouldn’t have asked him.”

“Maybe I would have just to make you suffer!”

Yahaba mock-gasped, “You wouldn’t!”

They both smiled at each other, and aggressively held hands, with both of them trying to lean on the other enough to shove them over.

A week later, Yahaba smiled from his seat in Kyotani’s lap, “Best birthday present I’ve gotten.”

Kyotani pouted, “Not the best ever?”

Yahaba kissed his cheek, “Nah, that’ll be when we get married.”

Kyotani turned red.


	7. Chapter 6- sakuatsu- baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s late!

Sakusa never tried to hide the fact that he absolutely despises children. Specifically, he hates babies with an unmatched passion. Something about them just made him cringe. He knew that they triggered his mysophobia, but they weren’t just gross, something about them bothered him. 

Likewise, Atsumu hated children, also specifically babies. He didn’t have a reason, he just hated them. Sure, their crying hurt his ears, but who’s ears doesn’t it hurt? Diapers are smelly but it's even worse when the kid doesn't have one. Maybe it was jealousy? From Osamu being the louder crier, to your probable surprise, therefore getting more attention. Actually, even though Atsumu was a professional and quite popular volleyball player, Osamu was still the favorite. This was likely due to the fact that Osamu hadn’t told his parents about his relationship with Suna, or even that he was gay. 

Atsumu, on the other hand, had told anyone who watched his interviews he was bi. He didn’t even bother to tell his parents directly despite staying on good terms with them. He did answer questions afterwards, and accidentally told Hinata he had a crush on someone on their team. 

Atsumu generally leaned towards boys. Maybe that was one reason he did not want to take care of a baby. Probably not because he was willing to tolerate having a baby or much as he hated to imagine it, babies, for certain people. 

Certain people meaning Sakusa. 

‘Luckily’ for him, Sakusa got the burden of babysitting his cousin Komori’s baby. Sakusa had tried to worm his way out of it, but Komori threatened him so what else could he do? If Atsumu heard that Sakusa liked him, who knows what he'd do with that information?! 

(Ask him out, but Sakusa’s oblivious and so is Atsumu.) 

That’s how Sakusa found himself holding a baby girl with disgust while sitting outside the changing room. He had been given a name to call this… thing, but it wasn’t worth remembering. The baby tried to touch his hair but Sakusa adjusted his grip to under her shoulders and held her about a foot away from his body, before eventually deciding to put her in the stroller he was given. 

Hinata took one look at the baby and smiled, “I didn’t know you got married!” He pouted, “Hey! Why wasn’t I invited to the wedding?!” 

Sakusa sighed in pain, “It’s my cousin’s daughter.” 

“Oh!” Hinata smiled, “Good, you better invite me! Because I’m inviting you to mine!” 

“Oh so you and Kageyama finally settled on a date?” Atsumu asked, coming out of nowhere and leaning on one of the lockers. 

“Yep! September tenth! It could’ve been October ninth but Tobio doesn’t want to wait!” Hinata smiled, “But we’re going back to Miyagi so I understand if you can’t make it.”

“I’ll try to come!” Atsumu smiled back, “Also was his proposal at that game planned?” 

“No, he surprised me! We weren’t even dating!”

Even Sakusa looked shocked at that. Hinata looked confused. 

“Guys, practice,” Meian said. 

Everyone finished up and went to warm up. Sakusa left the baby in her stroller in the locker room. 

“Um, Kiyoomi, aren’t you going to bring the baby?” Hinata asked, looking for the baby. 

Sakusa grimaced, “No, that thing is full of germs.” 

Atsumu nodded, “For once I agree with Omi-kun.” 

Bokuto and Hinata looked at each other. “So you two aren’t going to have kids?” Bokuto asked. 

Sakusa gave him a repuled look. “No.”

Atsumu realized that Bokuto thought he and Sakusa were together, “No! Me and Omi-kun aren’t together!” 

Hinata smirked and Sakusa knew he should have run away right away after practice. Because of his lapse in judgement, he was now stuck with Atsumu AND the other baby. Hinata and Bokuto threatened to tell Sakusa and Atsumu (privately, for once they were smart) that they liked each other.

The baby started crying for what Atsumu said was for the millionth time. Sakusa felt he wasn’t that much off. The stupid kid wouldn’t shut up. 

“Omi-kun! If it’s hungry again I will tell it to eat itself!” Atsumu yelled.

Sakusa yelled back, “Why should I care?! It can’t understand you anyway, it’s too dumb! Then again, you have the same intelligence level so maybe.”

“There’s no need to yell at me!”

“Then why are you yelling?!” 

Atsumu had to think for a minute. “I don’t know.” 

The baby cried louder. 

“OH THAT’S WHY! I GOT GUILT TRIPPED BY HINATA!” Atsumum yelled over the cries. 

Sakusa glared at the baby, “Shut up.”

The baby looked at him and closed her eyes. She also shrieked at the top of her lungs. Atsumu growled. 

“Should we just give her a bottle?!” Sakusa shrugged angrily. 

“DON’T GET MAD AT ME IT’S ITS FAULT!” Atsumu yelled, “ALSO CAN’T YOU SMELL THE POOP?!”

Sakusa folded his arms, “ I’m not changing that thing, have fun!” 

Atsumu pulled on his sleeve, “Your responsibility! You’re the one who had the baby! Why did you decide to babysit anyway?!” 

“I was blackmailed!” 

“Well since we’re stuck here, you may as well tell me what was worth it!” 

“It was something I didn’t want to have told to you! And then Bokuto used it against me!” 

“Sounds like you may as well just tell me!” Atsumu laughed, “If it’s caused you that much trouble!” 

Sakusa shook his head, “No way, if i tell you now, then there was no point in taking this stupid kid or having you come here! Do you have any idea how much cleaning I’m going to have to do?!” Absolutely none because of Atsumu, but a ton because of the kid. Screw you, Komori. Where does he think I‘m going to get the time for this?! 

Atsumu rolled his eyes, “Well I’m sorry I’m that disgusting!” 

“It’s the kid’s fault! And my own for letting feelings develop!” Sakusa yelled. 

They both continued to ignore the crying kid, having way more practice than it was possible for a human to stay sane through in dealing with the volume and intelligence of Bokuto and Hinata; poor Akaashi, there’s no way he was mentally stable. 

Atsumu got closer, “Feelings, eh~ who for~?” he smirked and giggled. 

Sakusa went slightly red, “Either you’re an idiot or it isn’t as obvious as everyone’s been saying.” 

“Wait… If I’m the only one who doesn’t know… IS IT ME?!” Atsumu yelled at a deafening volume. Even the baby went quiet for like a solid 20 seconds. 

Sakusa blushed intensely and avoided Atsumu’s gaze, or even looking at him. “I already told you if I tell you who it is, there was no point in taking this monster.” he pointed at the baby accusatory. 

“I’m going to point out that you didn’t complain about taking me.” Atsumu tilted his head cutely and smirked. 

Sakusa shrugged. 

“Isn’t it worth the baby if it means you get with who you like~? I mean yeah this thing is disgusting, for once I have to agree with you, but aren’t they worth a night of suffering?” Atsumu put a hand on his hip.

“They are. But if I tell them that they’ll tease me. And considering that they’re here right now-” 

“WAIT THE BABY?!” Atsumu yelled teasingly. 

Sakusa glared at him again, “How dare of you to even suggest one, that I’m straight, and two that I could ever like that horrible thing.” He joked back.

“Omi-kun~? Was that a confession~?” 

Sakusa smirked and leaned back in the chair furthest away from where the baby was. “I already told you the secret wasn’t going to be revealed!”

“What if I figured it out on my own, and tell you one of my own~” Atsumu sang, taking a seat in Sakusa’s lap. 

Sakusa didn’t protest and instead did something he had wanted to do for a long time and ran his hand through Atsumu’s hair. “Then I suppose you’re worth it.” 

They fell asleep together to the baby’s cries. Atsumu drooled on Sakusa and at about 4 am the door opened. 

Komori greeted loudly, “Thanks, Kiyoomi!”

All three startled awake, the baby started crying, Atsumu jumped, and Sakusa turned to glare.

“Wait, if you and Atsumu are cuddling, that’s a couple thing, Kiyoomi, do you have a secret passion for kids?!” Komori smiled, picking his daughter up. She finally relaxed at a familiar touch instead of being left alone by the two resident salt shakers in MSBY. 

“What no. Definitely not, Atsumu we are never having kids, ever. No, I’m just sick of people blackmailing me with my feelings for Atsumu so I just dropped a big hint and we’re together now, I’m assuming.” Sakusa said calmly, “Now can you get that screaming thing away from me; I have hours of cleaning to do.” 

Atsumu wouldn’t let him get up, “No Omi! I’m tired! Your boyfriend is tired and comfortable! You know you have to be nice and say I love you to me now right~?”

“I love you.” 

Komori decided it was time to leave them alone. 

They were forever salty a baby, their shared hatred, had gotten them together, but were thankful enough they let her be their flower girl when they got married 5 years later. 

Another bonus scene because I’m late again~

“Atsumu!” Komori caught him going home.

Atsumu turned around, “Yeah?”

“So I know you proposed to Sakusa the other day and you guys are getting married before the volleyball season starts and I was thinking you should have my daughter be your flower girl!” 

Atsumu wrinkled his nose, a habit picked up from Sakusa, “You mean that crying thing?”

“You were one once too!”

Atsumu shrugged, “I mean I don’t really care who does what and I’m assuming you can’t just have all children be left at home, so sure. If you can get Omi to agree, that is.” He laughed, knowing how hard it was to convince his fiance to do anything. 

When it came time for Komori to ask him, Sakusa simply said, “Fine.”

“Omi?! what?!” 

“I’m just happy to be marrying you,” Sakusa mumbled against Atsumu’s ear.


	8. Chapter 8- iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t my best work sorry... also this was originally supposed to end angsty but I couldn’t do that

1  
When Oikawa first met Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi was obsessed with bugs. Oikawa had arachnophobia and Iwaizumi was determined to catch a daddy longlegs spider. Honestly, it was a wonder they had even been able to form a friendship. Especially with the seeds of jealousy their encounter had started. Maybe it would’ve been better if they hadn’t met at all. 

“Hello, bug boy!” Oikawa greeted the only other person within 5 years of his age at the park his family had dragged him to. 

Iwaizumi put the net to rest against his shoulder and turned to look at Oikawa. How could he start a conversation so easily? “‘M names not bug boy, it’s Iwaizumi.”

“I’m Oikawa Tooru!” Oikawa smiled, holding out his hand in friendship. 

Iwaizumi shifted so only one hand was holding the net and accepted Oikawa’s handshake politely, feeling a wave of jealousy at Oikawa’s natural leadership, “Cool.” 

Oikawa was elated he finally was able to get someone to talk to him, “Wanna be friends?!”

Iwaizumi was taken aback by the sudden increase in volume, but nodded his head and went back to his pursuit of trying to catch a spider. Oikawa stayed a good distance away so that he could watch without having to touch the ‘icky bugs’ as he would later describe them. 

“Wanna help?” Iwaizumi asked after about five minutes of letting Oikawa do nothing, not wanting Oikawa to succeed where he had failed. 

Oikawa excitedly nodded, “Yeah! I just don’t want to touch them.” 

Iwaizumi shrugged, “Alright, just tell me if you see one,” and went back to trying to find his spider. He eventually found one and caught it. He showed Oikawa, who was excitedly telling Iwaizumi about aliens. 

Oikawa squealed like a little girl and froze in fear. 

Iwaizumi laughed at him and put the spider in his hair. That would serve Oikawa right. He didn’t have to come to the park with his 5 other siblings. He didn’t have to be constantly lonely. He had it easy. He had love. 

Oikawa yelped and began to cry, “Iwa-chan!!! Please move it!” 

Iwaizumi eventually did, after mocking Oikawa a bit longer. 

Okay, so that was probably Oikawa’s clinginess due to not having had friends before because he was shy that kept them together. 

Eventually it was just a routine, and later Iwaizumi was impressed by Oikawa’s volleyball skills.

2

Iwaizumi was always the jealous type, even back in middle school. Later he was jealous of Oikawa’s relationships because he liked Oikawa, but back then, he was jealous of Oikawa’s skills. He always accused Oikawa of being a prodigy, and not crediting his work. 

“Hey Oikawa!” Iwaizumi yelled, “I’m not going to stay after for extra practice with you anymore! I’m tired and my mom’s making the best food tonight.” The extra practice was just a waste of time and was making Oikawa’s sets ridiculously good. 

Oikawa looked up, “Hm? But Iwa-chan! I have so much fun playing with you!” Oikawa smiled, “Maybe a few times we can…?” 

“Maybe,” Iwaizumi said noncommittally, gathering his belongings up. 

Oikawa continued smiling, “Alright! Well, goodbye then!” 

“Aren’t you coming?” Iwaizumi slung his bag over his shoulder. 

Oikawa shook his head, “No, I think I’ll work on serving if you’re leaving me!”

Iwaizumi groaned internally. Now Oikawa was going to get better than him. He supposed he could stay, but he hadn’t been lying when he had said he was tired. Besides, Iwaizumi wasn’t a liar. Oikawa was the liar. Oikawa was the problem, Iwaizumi was just trying to get by. 

No, Iwaizumi was a huge liar. Oikawa didn’t lie to Iwaizumi. Often… but when he did, Iwaizumi was always absolutely infuriated for no reason. Who cared what Oikawa was doing?! Why was he so jealous?! Why couldn’t he just have someone to be honest with?! 

Iwaizumi nodded and left, promising himself he'd stay behind with Oikawa the next day. The next day, he went home again, promising himself the same empty prose of the day before. It never happened. Two years passed of him saying the same thing to himself. 

Iwaizumi chose to stay back for once because another student had been staying as late as Oikawa. Another student was trying to become Oikawa. This one day just so happened to be the day Oikawa snapped at Kageyama. 

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s arm right as it was about to hit Kageyama, “Oikawa, no! You can’t be jealous of him like this!” Ha, Iwaizumi was such a hypocrite, “He’s not Ushijima, he’s your teammate! You can silently be annoyed, but for now his wins are yours!” 

Oikawa was silent before muttering, “For now.”

“So what if he learns a trick or two from you?! You’ll learn more! You’ll make more! I know how you are, Oikawa, you will get through this.” 

But Oikawa didn’t. 

The next time Iwaizumi stayed late, it was because Oikawa had been acting weird. He had been rushed, and winced when he landed on a spike. 

In the middle of all the practicing they did, Oikawa collapsed. Iwaizumi immediately rushed to his aid, like the good friend he was supposed to be. Iwaizumi knew he wasn’t a good friend. A good friend wouldn’t have been so jealous! A good friend would’ve stayed after to monitor Oikawa! This whole thing was Iwaizumi’s fault. Yet that small voice of common sense whispered, ‘It’s Oikawa’s fault he messed himself up. There was nothing you could’ve done.’ 

‘But I could’ve tried!’ A tear ran down Iwaizumi’s cheeks. Why was it him? Why did he have to be so jealous of everything?! Why did he want to be able to tell Oikawa everything about him without judgement?! Why did he want Oikawa to hold him close and kiss- 

Oh…

‘I love… Oikawa…’ Iwaizumi let himself admit, ‘I’m so jealous of him, and him being able to get love whenever he wants, not sharing it, but I still got jealous over Kageyama being around him more than I was…’

3

Oikawa’s knee was permanently damaged. Iwaizumi had expected that, but the news still came as a shock somehow. 

“Are you still able to play volleyball?!” Iwaizumi exclaimed over the phone. He didn’t want his first love to be forced to leave his passion. 

Oikawa bit his lip on the other side of the phone, “Yeah, but I have to wear a brace and be more careful… I can’t for a while.”

Iwaizumi tried to hold his tears back. He shouldn’t be the one crying. He wasn’t the one forced to leave his passion. Oikawa was the one with a right to cry. 

A single sob got through. 

“I-Iwa-chan…? Are you crying?” Oikawa asked, concerned. Oikawa was just worried about his best friend, Iwaizumi reminded himself, there were no ulterior motives… on Oikawa’s part. On Iwaizumi’s part there was his feelings for Oikawa and a desire to be loved by somebody. 

All he could do is lie and apologize, “I’m sorry, Tooru… I’m sorry I didn’t stop it.”

“It's not your fault, it’s mine,” Oikawa said quietly, “I knew I should’ve stopped.” 

Iwaizumi shook his head, “No. I should’ve realized sooner.” 

“Iwa-chan, it’s my own responsibility to look out for myself.”

They both just broke down. 

After that, Iwaizumi let himself get hopeful that Oikawa liked him back. Of course, if Oikawa liked him back, they could never get in a relationship until Iwaizumi got his jealousy under control. Even if he did get control. He was still responsible for hurting Oikawa many times because of his own emotions. Oikawa shouldn’t be with him. Oikawa should find someone better, someone kinder…

4  
Oikawa had gotten a girlfriend. Everyone knew it was inevitable; no pretty boy stays single for long unless they want to be. Oikawa had someone he wanted to make jealous, so obviously he had to date as many people as he could until Iwaizumi paid attention to him. Who cares if he was only in middle school, third year to be exact, if someone liked him then he was going to date them! Except Kageyama. No, he would never like that bratty attention stealer! Even Iwaizumi was starting to fall for that snake’s charms! He had to protect Iwaizumi from the horrible Kageyama! 

That was when he realized he liked Iwaizumi.

Well realizing he liked Iwaizumi this year had made him even more annoying because now it was intentional. Yes, he was rubbing the fact that he had a girlfriend in Iwaizumi’s face. 

“Iwa-chan~ Guess who just became not single!” ikawa smirked. 

Iwaizumi glared at him. “Definitely not you because your personality is trash.” He smirked back. 

Oikawa flinched slightly, even if he was used to it, it still stung,“Well that transfer student doesn’t think so!” He insisted weakly. 

“She’s only into you because you’re a pretty boy,” Iwaizumi said bitterly. 

“...Probably,” Oikawa sighed. 

“Not just probably. Definitely.” 

Oikawa bit his lip, was this really how Iwaizumi thought of him?! He didn’t think he was that bad… Maybe he should back off on his flirting a bit. Not just a bit, a lot. He needed to stop. 

“That’s mean!” Oikawa protested with his signature dorky smile.

Iwaizumi gently nudged his head, “Then don’t play with people’s emotions.”

“I’m not! I like her!” He lied. 

Iwaizumi scanned him for a second before sighing and leaving Oikawa in the hallway. Oikawa felt his heart sink. They had always walked to class together because their classes were in the same direction, if not the same class.

Oikawa ran to catch up, surely Iwaizumi had just forgotten? “Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi walked faster, “If you have a girlfriend then you should walk with her!”

“She goes to class early!” 

“Walk alone then. I don’t want you hanging on me anymore. You’re not my girlfriend and I’m not yours so stop being so clingy!” Iwaizumi hissed. 

Oikawa didn’t respond until Iwaizumi walked away, “Fine…” 

5

Oikawa’s girlfriend had finally broken up with him so Iwaizumi was happy. Yes he was being petty and probably (he was) being a jerk to Oikawa, but he was too happy to have his idiot back in the dating pool. Maybe now he could try… 

No. That was unthinkable. He’d get too jealous. 

OIkawa wasn’t his idiot, per se, but he was Iwaizumi’s friend. Best friend. I think that’s noteworthy enough to get a mention. 

“Hey Oikawa! What did you have to do to get rid of her?” Iwaizumi teased. 

Oikawa frowned and looked down. He mumbled, so quietly Iwaizumi had to lean in to hear, “Apparently I focus on volleyball too much. I should find someone who loves both volleyball and me…”

“Told you she only liked you for your looks!” Iwaizumi laughed. 

Oikawa held back his tears, “W-Well at least I have my looks!” 

“Pretty boy,” Iwaizumi smirked.

“Iwa-chan, you are aware that’s a compliment right?” Oikawa made sure to accent the word ‘compliment’ because why was Iwaizumi being such a jerk? He had gone through a breakup, yet Iwaizumi was being super rash. It’s almost as though he was happy? Happy that Oikawa was suffering… Oikawa frowned at his thoughts. 

“Sure pretty is a compliment for a girl, but you’re a boy. Right?”

“Yes!” Oikawa said quickly. 

“So pretty boy is an insult. I’d rather have muscle than a pretty face, because in the end every girl likes muscles, not every likes a pretty face.”

Oikawa gulped. “Iwa-chan, that’s called shallow. Not everyone’s shallow.” 

“Why did you date her?” 

“Because she asked me out and I thought she seemed nice? Why do you ask? Are you considering asking someone out~?” Oikawa teased.

“No. He has to ask me because I’m not willing to admit I like him.”

“Sounds like you’re ashamed of them,” Oikawa noted. ‘Maybe I still have a chance!’

“Oh I am. I’m ashamed of how we can’t be affectionate in public.”

“Our school doesn’t mind same sex relationships, you know that right? Or is it the person?” 

“It’s the person. I’m annoyed I fell for him,” Iwaizumi sighed.

Oikawa frowned, ‘So even if it is me, he’s ashamed.’ Out loud he laughed, “What did he ever do to you?!” 

Iwaizumi shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess just emotions. I don’t like that he has control over me when he already has great manipulation skills.” 

“Who is he!?” Oikawa whined. 

Iwaizumi shook his head, “I’m not telling you.”

“Why not! Is it someone I know? OH PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT USHIWAKA!” OIkawa yelled. 

“It’s not Ushijima,” Iwaizumi assured him.

“Tobio-chan then?!” 

“It’s not Kageyama either! Why do you always assume it’s one of your many enemies?!”

“Because that’s such a you thing to do!”

“For petty revenge? I’m not you, Oikawa.” 

+1

Funnily enough, it was Oikawa’s petty revenge that finally ended this .

Oikawa decided that Iwaizumi should have to suffer the same thing he did, so for a day he was hitting Iwaizumi and calling him stupid. He didn’t tell anyone what he was doing beforehand, so pretty much everyone was extremely confused. Except Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was just mean. 

Oikawa met up with Iwaizumi in the morning so they could walk to school together, that wasn’t a habit Oikawa was about to give up just to be petty.

Iwaizumi was happily talking about how much homework was assigned and how ridiculous it was. Oikawa ignored him. 

Iwaizumi shot him a few weird looks before deciding that something was definitely wrong. He stopped walking and Oikawa did the same out of reflex. “Oikawa, what’s gotten into you?” Iwaizumi asked softly. Oikawa almost cracked, but if Oikawa was known for anything (other than his dashingly good looks and charming personality), it was his willpower. This was his chance to get revenge for years of being treated this way. He wasn’t going to crack. 

Oikawa looked away and shrugged, “I don’t get what you mean.” 

Iwaizumi sighed and they continued walking.

When they got to school, they separated to go to their respective classes and met up again at lunch. Oikawa started to head towards Matsukawa and Hanamaki and started up a conversation with them. They all laughed over something Iwaizumi knew he’d probably find stupid, yet he was still jealous. Matsukawa even had his arm around Hanamaki’s shoulders and Iwaizumi knew that even though they were too much of oblivious idiots to get together for now, they both had crushes on each other. 

“Iwaizumi,” Oikawa said boredly, snapping Iwaizumi out of his daze that had led him to drift to the group of his friends.

“Wow! What’d he have to do to get reduced to Iwaizumi?!” Hanamaki exclaimed. 

“I’m not sure… Oikawa?” Iwaizumi mumbled, getting nervous.

Oikawa smiled that fake smile, the one that said, ‘I’m better than you,’ and laughed, “I thought you’d never ask.” Oikawa then grabbed Iwaizumi by the arm. 

Iwaizumi was shocked by Oikawa’s boldness as Oikawa led Iwaizumi into a quiet classroom. 

“Oikawa, really, what’s gotten into you?” He asked while the other prepared what to say. 

Oikawa was on the verge of having a panic attack for what he was about to do and he knew it. ‘Maybe I don't have to cut ties with Iwa-chan? Yeah, I know I don’t have to, but I don’t think I’ll ever get over him otherwise. I’m not going to tell him I like him because that’s just… I don’t want to cause a ruckus. He’s been acting really weird whenever I’m with someone anyway and if that’s how he acts when a friend is with other friends, who knows what he’d be like in a relationship. People can’t change, not fully.’

Iwaizumi noticed, “Oikawa, can I hug you?”

Oikawa shaily nodded, ‘It was just platonic, it was just platonic…’

Iwaizumi hugged him and Oikawa slowly became able to talk again. 

“Iwa-chan, I’m sick of you treating me like this! What did I ever do to deserve being made fun of?! Why were you so happy my girlfriend broke up with me?! You can tell me anything!”

Iwizumi looked down in thought. 

Oikawa panted from his outburst, then hugged Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi started crying slightly. Talking through his tears he said, “I’m jealous…” 

“Jealous?” That lined up with what had been happening. 

“Yeah… At first I was jealous of your family… I just… I just want someone to love me!” 

Oikawa was stunned into silence. Iwaizumi had been jealous for that long?

“And… the person I love would never love me back…” 

Oikawa chewed his lip. ‘If I tell Iwa-chan I love him, would he say he loved me back just so he can have a relationship…?”

“Because I finally realized I loved him after my jealousy made me leave him to mess his body up… Even if he did love me back, I wouldn’t want to make him go through a relationship with me…”

‘WAIT THAT’S ME! IWA-CHAN LOVES ME!’ Every part of Oikawa was screaming to show Iwaizumi he loved him too. 

Oikawa’s vision got blurry, “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa held Iwaizumi’s face to look at his, “It wasn’t your fault I pushed myself too hard. Even if you had been there, I would’ve practiced whenever you didn’t.”

Iwaizumi blushed at Oikawa holding his face but listened, “But that still doesn’t change all my jealousy…”

“How much of it did you really mean? Am I really hideous, and a horrible shallow person?”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with pain in his eyes, “No… you’re beautiful, and you tolerated me all these years… Don’t you ever think you’re not good enough!” 

Oikawa slightly laughed and wiped the tears from Iwaizumi’s eyes, “Then, you just have to know that whatever you think of me, I think of you! Because,” Oikawa grinned, “I love you too. And I believe in you. I know you can control your jealousy. We can help each other. Besides, I won’t be dating anyone but you so you have no reason to be jealous!”

Iwaizumi had to think for a bit before saying, “I think… I think I want to try… But if I do anything to hurt you you have to tell me!”

Oikawa smiled, “I will!” He wiped his own tears away, “But you have to tell me when you feel jealous!”

Iwaizumi nodded and Oikawa buried his head in Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“I love you.” 

“You already said that,” Iwaizumi blushed, glad that Oikawa wasn’t looking at him. 

“I know! You’re supposed to say it back~”

Iwaizumi did, “I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9- kuroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a soulmate AU where the younger person of a pairing dies if the older one doesn’t confess by the time they’re done with school

It’s a commonly accepted fact that soulmates exist. There‘s no magic about your first meeting, no guarantee you will stay with them forever, not even certain they’ll like you back the same way. You just had the same mark on your wrist, generally a shared interest. 

All that mattered was that in some way, the older of the two had to confess to the younger by the end of high school or the younger would die. Many people considered this poetic, that it was a responsibility of being older that made it necessary to save the younger. (This was actually the basis for why you treated your senpais with more respect; they could be the one saving your life later.) 

Some people also found it poetic that the deaths were generally accidental type deaths, unless the person already had an underlying condition, in which they would likely die from that, because the world is a poetic and twisted place and this is where it truly showed. 

To make finding one’s soulmate more difficult, many Japanese people have taken up the habit of covering up their markings to keep things more private between them and their soulmates. Some of them joined the trend because they believed they would be able to sense their soulmate. Child death rates were at an all time high even in other countries because of this becoming a popular trend. They were pretty high before that because sometimes your soulmate would be scared of rejection because of a difference in sexualities. 

Kuroo had a cat holding a volleyball on his left wrist, which was the reason he initially dragged Kenma, the person he hoped was his soulmate, into it. Kenma reminded Kuroo of a cat; that increased the chances of them being soulmates in Kuroo’s mind. Also the fact that Kenma and him both attended a school with cat in the name, and the mark is shared interests, wasn’t exactly helping Kuroo’s delusions. 

Kuroo’s delusions led to him getting nailed in the face with a spike form Yamamoto. Kenma and Fukunaga jumped at the noise. 

Yaku yelled at Kuroo, “Quit daydreaming and pay attention! You’re as bad as Lev!”

Lev looked at them, hearing his name, “What about me?” 

“Idiot!” Yaku blushed. 

A little background on how everyone but Kuroo knew for a fact that the person they liked was their soulmate. Yaku beat Lev up all the time and yet Yaku still had a pretty good chance of being fine. Some people, (like Kuroo) developed feelings and didn’t care who their soulmate was, they just wanted to be with the person they chose. Other people, such as Yaku, knew who their soulmate was and did not develop feelings yet. Yaku claimed he didn’t have feelings but everyone knew he did. 

Lev, being from Russia, one of the few cultures that didn’t believe in covering up their marks, was a bit more forgetful in remembering to cover his up for style. One day he had come to school with his lion completely exposed, and Yaku, who had it’s counterpart, and Kuroo who had seen Yaku’s mark in a truth or dare game in first year, saw it and knew. 

(‘Yaku~’ Kuroo had teased.

Yaku hissed, ‘Shut up. I know.’)

Kuroo didn’t understand why Yaku didn’t just confess. I mean, for one, Lev is so obviously gay, and fow two, he clearly liked Yaku.

Yaku would definitely confess, though. There’s no way he would let Lev die without trying to fight for them. 

Sure enough, Kuroo was right. He caught Yaku quietly asking Lev to meet him by the tree. Lev quietly agreed, apparently he did know how to read the mood of conversations occasionally. 

Kuroo only heard their confessions because he was waiting for Kenma. 

“Lev…” Yaku picked at the patch on his right wrist.

Lev looked at him confusedly, “Yeah?” 

Yaku sighed and ripped the patch off his arm. Lev jumped and tried to cover it up, “No, Yaku-san! You can’t do this to me!”

Yaku stopped and let Lev start to cover it up again, “Do what?”

“Please don’t kill yourself in front of me…” 

Yaku gave Lev a weird look, “Kill myself?” 

“Yeah! You’re trying to rip the skin of your wrist off!”

“Lev! I’m showing you my soulmate mark! That’s my patch!” Yaku continued trying to take it off and Lev continued to try to stop him. 

“But why! Please don’t break my heart!” 

Yaku finally managed to rip his patch off, “Look, Lev! I’m your soulmate and I like you!” 

“I like you too!” Lev smiled and hugged Yaku. 

Yaku smiled back and leaned on him.

Kuroo felt a pang of jealousy. Even if Kenma liked him, Kenma wasn’t usually the affectionate type. Sure, from time to time, Kenma would want to cuddle and Kuroo was generally the only person around, but it wasn’t the same as romantically cuddling. 

The next week, as Lev generally had Yaku in his arms, Kuroo got more and more jealous. He eventually decided that he needed to get Kenma to meet up with him. It was that easy a decision because Kuroo wasn’t dumb. He knew what he had to do. 

WIth this, Kuroo approached Kenma, “Hey, Kenma!”

“What do you need?” Kenma asked snappily. 

‘Maybe now isn’t the best time…’ Kuroo winced, “Um nevermind! I just wanted to say hi!”

Kenma shrugged, “Hi. You coming over tonight?” 

“Sure!” Kuroo smiled. It would be possible to get Kenma to show him his soulmate mark! ….maybe possible… 

Kuroo half-jokingly wrapped an arm around Kenma’s shoulders. Kenma didn’t shove it off, “Hey Kuro… have you found them yet?” He was clearly nervous, it would’ve been obvious even if he wasn’t fidgeting with his hands. 

Kuroo immediately knew what Kenma was referring to, “No… I haven’t. All I knew is what Yaku and Lev’s soulmate marks look like.” 

“Is it because you saw them confess?” 

Kuroo shook his head, “No, I saw Yaku’s back in first year.”

Kenma seemed to think about that for a while. Kuroo stayed silent too. At the same time they both said, “I haven’t seen yours.” 

Kuroo laughed nervously. Kenma half smiled, “Well anyway. I was thinking maybe we should show each other?”

Kuroo shook his head, “No, save it for your soulmate.“

“Kuro. You’re my best friend. If there was anyone who’s my soulmate, I mean there is, I have a mark, I would want it to be you. Let me show you mine. You don’t have to show me yours,” Kenma peeled his patch back and revealed the same cat with a volleyball that Kuroo had, “I think it’s really cute… and well…”

Kuroo was silent because his breath was caught in his throat. ‘Kenma’s my… I can’t believe it’s really him… this is.. This is…. I can’t even describe!’ Kuroo felt his eyes start to water. He was a huge sap at the worst of times, but he was too overjoyed to care. 

Kenma looked over at him, concerned, “Kuroo?” Kenma looked down, chewing on the inside of his cheek, “Is it not you…?” 

Kuroo wiped his eyes, then took one deep breath before making one of the rashest decisions of his life and kissing Kenma. 

Kenma just stood still and Kuroo almost pulled away until Kenma kissed him back. 

“I love you, Kenma, I love you and I was hoping it was you for so long,” Kuroo grinned.

Kenma struggled to catch his breath for a second before returning the sappiness, “You already know I was hoping it was you but I’m going to say it,” He paused to catch his breath and Kuroo started to interrupt. Kenma cut him off, “I love you.”

Kuroo blushed, “Um... wanna cuddle?” 

Kenma nodded, “Always.” 

Kuroo scooped Kenma into his lap and buried his face into Kenma’s back, “I’m so glad we’re together now. I don’t know what I would do without you,” he mumbled affectionately. 

“I’m glad we’re together too,” Kenma turned around to look at him and smiled. Kuroo knew his Kenma loved him, even if he didn’t show it very often. It was in these moments, when Kuroo was holding Kenma, that Kuroo knew they just had to be soulmates. (Even if he had just found out, but we don’t talk about that.) 

Kuroo pressed a kiss to Kenma’s cheek. Kenma giggled quietly. “I’m sorry I was such an idiot,” Kuroo laughed. 

“Like you said, at least we’re together now,” Kenma laughed back. 

Kuroo kissed Kenma again and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Kuroo woke up hugging a pillow to his chest. He ran a hand through his hair and felt his now ruined ear, ‘Another Kenma dream…’ he sighed before looking at the photo he and Kenma took together at his graduation. 

Kenma generally didn’t like taking photos but for Kuroo he had agreed. In the photo Kuroo had his arm around Kenma’s waist and he was nuzzling Kenma’s head. Kenma was awkwardly smiling at the camera while trying not to blush at Kuroo nuzzling his head. Kuroo half smiled at the memory. 

Flashes of Kenma screaming as he and Kuroo were separated by a flaming beam and then Kuroo trying to drag the broken body of his lover out but the doctors telling him it was too late appeared in Kuroo’s mind and he winced with the recollection that that’s all Kenma was now… a memory.


	10. Day 10- Kyouhaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know where to find prompts for weeks? I haven’t been able to find any

Aoba Johsai was invited to a training camp at Shiratorizawa, which as you can guess, Oikawa was not happy about. 

“Shut up, Iwa-chan! You can’t make me go see Ushiwaka!” OIkawa pouted.

Iwaizumi blushed before saying, “I’ll let you cuddle me if you come.”

Oikawa smiled and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi, “Yeah! I’ll come!”

“You really are trash,” Iwaizumi mumbled in Oikawa’s ear affectionately. 

Oikawa pouted playfully, “That’s not very nice, Iwa-chan.”

Kunimi gave them a weird look. Matsukawa and Hanamaki laughed. Iwaizumi gently shoved Oikawa off, “Nothing to see here.” 

“Yes there is! Iwa-chan is my boyfriend!” 

Kindaichi gasped, “Really?! Since when?!” 

“Haven’t they been dating for a long time?” Yahaba asked. 

Oikawa tilted his head, “What? No, I asked Iwa-chan out like a month ago,” he smirked at Iwaizumi, “Care to tell them what your response was, baby~?” 

“We’re past those days, you know I love you,” Iwaizumi frowned. 

Kindaichi stupidly asked, “What happened?” 

“Iwa-chan said that just because I was lonely didn’t mean that I should play with his emotions, I told him I was serious-”

Iwaizumi cut him off, “In tears, he told me he was serious, so I gave him one date to prove that he actually loved me. He does.”

“Well anyone could’ve told you that!” Hanamaki laughed.

Oikawa smirked, “Like anyone could’ve told you that Mattsun is crushing hard on you.”

Matsukawa smirked back, “Well he found out from me at the start of the year~”

“Dang it, Iwa-chan they beat us!”

Iwaizumi kissed his cheek, “But we have a cuter getting together story.”

Oikawa smiled at that after sticking his tongue out at Matsukawa and Hanamaki, “So you did pick something up from the movies!”

Kyotani felt a pang of loneliness in his chest. All of the third years, and even Kunimi and Kindachi for crying out loud had gotten together with the person they liked. 

Yahaba felt the same gnawing pain. He was perfectly fine with admitting that he liked Kyotani. 

To himself.

When it came to saying it out loud to anyone, especially Kyotani himself, he just couldn’t do it. To be fair, not many people want to tell their crush they liked them, but Yahaba usually wasn’t the shy type. He hated how Kyotani had the ability to make him completely brain numb and actually kinda violent. 

What? Did you think he wanted to shove everyone against a wall? To be honest, he wasn’t sure why he did that himself. So…. maybe he wanted to do that to Kyotani a bit, but for the most part it was just that he felt it necessary to make sure Kyotani wouldn’t regret his actions. It was also partially for the third years, Oikawa in particular. 

He had no regrets about it and was willing to do it again if necessary. He hoped it wouldn’t be necessary, because he’d rather get Kyotani to have a crush on him back rather than upsetting him. 

Speaking of Kyotani, Yahaba should ask Oikawa to partner them up on the bus to Shiratroizawa. (He also didn’t want to miss an opportunity to tease Oikawa about Ushijima.)

“Back to practice!” Kindaichi said, causing Oikawa and Iwaizumi to spring apart from where they were about to kiss and Matsukawa and Hanamaki from where they were kissing. 

Everyone went back to practice; Kunimi surprisingly didn’t try to get out of practicing. Probably because Kindaichi was setting for him and Kindaichi was always sad if Kunimi didn’t try his best. 

‘Couples. How disgusting,’ Yahaba thought with a laugh. Kyotani blushed furiously at his laugh and Watari hit his arm playfully even though messing with Kyotani usually ended in a yelling match that only Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Kunimi could have the honors of saying they had beaten. 

Kyotani surprisingly (not), didn’t yell at Watari and have to get scolded by Iwaizumi to stop. 

Oikawa looked over, “What’s so funny, Yahaba-chan?”

“Don’t call me that,” Yahaba looked back.

Oikawa laughed, “You sound like your boyfriend!” 

Yahaba raised an eyebrow, “Boyfriend?” 

“Yeah! Mad dog-chan!” 

Kyotani made a sputtering noise. Yahaba laughed, “No, we’re not together!” 

Oikawa smirked. 

After practice, Yahaba approached Oikawa. More like dragged him away from Iwaizumi, but you get the point. 

“What’s up?” Oikawa asked, leaning against the wall.

Yahaba took a deep breath, “Can you seat me next to Kyotani on the bus ride to your love?”

“I don’t need a bus to see Iwa-chan!” Oikawa smirked.

“Fine. Will you let me sit by him on the way to Shiratorizawa?”

“Hm~” Oikawa hummed, “Fine.”

“Thank you,” Yahaba bowed and went to walk home.

On the day of the training camp, everyone met up at a ridiculously early time to catch the bus. Shiratorizawa was brutal and their practices started at 6 am. Granted, Yahaba generally had issues sleeping so it didn’t bother him all that much, but everyone else looked dead. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were draped over each other, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were sharing Hanamaki’s bag as a pillow, and Kunimi was sitting in Kindaichi’s lap with his legs stretched out on the seat. Kyotani looked like a zombie but was refusing to fall asleep before Yahaba, which wasn’t happening. 

As such, Yahaba was listening to music through his earbuds while scrolling through his photos on one end of the seat too small for two tall boys. Kyotani was reading a book surprisingly. 

Yahaba got bored of his photos and turned his phone off. He peered over Kyotani’s shoulder, “Whatcha reading?”

“A collection of veterinarian stories…” Kyotani blushed at the close contact.

Yahaba lifted his head up to put both of his arms on Kyotani’s shoulder and continued to read over his shoulder, “Want some music?” He dangled an earbud.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“How trashy your music taste is,” Kyotani accepted the earbud and listened. Yahaba liked older American songs. So did Kyotani.

Yahaba sang quietly to one of them and got off Kyotani’s shoulder to dance a bit. Or rather moved in a way that could be considered dancing to some people. 

Kyotani pretended to be annoyed and turned away from Yahaba but kept the earbud in. They stayed this way until they got to Shiratorizawa. 

Yahaba gently pulled the earbud out of Kyotani’s ear and put the earbuds away. Kyotani put his book away and they headed to a day of practice, forgetting the sweet moment. 

Likewise all the actual couples all untangled themselves and got up.

After a long day of practice, Yahaba was tired. Kyoyani was tired from all the practice he and Yahaba had done and on top of that the sleep he missed because of his competitiveness with Yahaba. He flopped away from the crowd of other teenage boys and curled up to sleep. He fell asleep pretty quickly. 

Yahaba wasn’t in the mood to be annoyed by a bunch of third years (no offense, Iwaizumi), so he curled up in his sleeping bag next to Kyotani. 

At about midnight, after the rest of the team had finally gone to sleep, Kyotani had to go to the bathroom. Yahaba, the light sleeper he was, woke up from the noise of his footsteps. 

Kyotani got back and settled back in his own sleeping bag. He turned to face Yahaba. He wondered if Yahaba would notice if he crawled next to him. He decided the answer was probably not, and I can’t sleep so that’s a problem for future Kyotani.

Kyotani curled next to Yahaba. Like spooning Yahaba curling up next to him. Yahaba blushed at the contact. 

Kyotani began to play with Yahaba’s hair, “I really like you, you flirt,” he whispered. 

Yahaba whirled around, “What?!” He whisper yelled. 

Kyotani realized immediately that he screwed up, “I-I…”

“You realized I was flirting?!” 

Kyotani froze for a minute, “Wait… that’s what you’re mad about?”

“Yes! I am not that obvious!” Yahaba protested, wrapping his arms around Kyotani so they were facing each other.

“W-what are you doing?” 

“Cuddling my new boyfriend,” Yahaba said shamelessly. 

Kyotani tried to keep his voice at a whisper, “I’m your what?!”

“I like you too.”

“But neither of us had asked the other one out yet…”

“Then do it, you coward,” Yahaba smirked, “Or I will.”

“Yahaba?”

“Yes~?” Yahaba smirked.

“Will you-”

Yahaba cut him off, “Will you go out with me?” 

Kyotani growled, “Really?”

“Yes. Get used to it, Baby.”

“EH?!” That woke everyone else up.


	11. Day 11- sakuatsu: 15:13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicide warning

“Atsumu, mind explaining this?” Sakusa was doing his nightly cleanup so he had gloves on.

Atsumu looked up at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, “What is it, Omi?”

Sakusa was holding up a dirty sock, “Atsumu! This is not allowed! You can’t just leave your crap lying everywhere!”

“I’m sorry! It was an accident! I thought I got everything…” Atsumu apologized quickly, not wanting to have Sakusa mad at him. 

“You should’ve checked again,” Sakusa said with disgust. 

“...I’m sorry, Omi. There’s nothing else I can say or do. Accidents happen!” Atsumu liked to think he was a patient person. To his credit, he was, but sometimes this was ridiculous.

“You can try harder.”

“And I will!” Atsumu insisted. 

“Good. I don’t want to deal with you being messy along with everyone else. I let you move in for a reason.”

Atsumu froze, “Not Because ya love me…?”

“I do love you.”

Atsumu took a deep breath to help him hold back from yelling. It didn’t work, “Then why aren’t ya trying?!”

“What do you mean?” Sakusa wrinkled his nose.

“I mean ya don’t even try to give me affection! Ya only talk to me at practice and when you’re mad at me! We haven’t gone on a date in months! This isn’t a relationship, Omi, this is toxic.”

Sakusa didn’t let his cold demeanor drop, “If you wanted a date, why don’t you help me clean? Being in the same house as you is the reason I have to clean so much.”

Atsumu chewed on the inside of his lip, “If ya didn’t want me to come move in with ya, then why did you offer? Ya clearly don’t want me here. I’ll just go…” Atsumu started to gather everything he had at Sakusa’s. Well, technically it was his and Sakusa’s, or was, but it was laughable that he had never managed to even think of the place as his own. He always called it his place when in front of people, or to other people. To Sakusa it was our place, but in Atsumu’s own mind it had never transitioned to his own place. 

Sakusa looked down as he packed. As soon as Atsumu opened the door he made a decision and ran to the door, “Wait! Atsumu… I’m sorry for snapping! I just… I had a really bad day…”

Atsumu closed the door and smiled, “So, that means ya still want me to stay, right?” 

“Yeah,” Sakusa smiled back, “I… think I can try cuddling tonight.”

Atsumu tilted his head in that way he (and Oikawa) do when one of them is trying to read you. He nodded, still smiling, “Alright fine, you can try. But ya better complain or shove me away if it’s too much.” 

Sakusa nodded.

“I don’t want ya to hate cuddling or associate it with something bad because I really like cuddling ya.”

“What exactly are you going to do when we cuddle?” Sakusa took his gloves off.

“Whatever you want! I told ya I want ya to like it,” Atsumu sat back down on the couch.

“It’s not good today, Atsumu… that’s why I snapped… Can you decide… I want affection, but I don’t know what kind,” Sakusa sat down next to Atsumu and got really close to him. 

Atsumu looked down at their hands, “Can I?”

Sakusa nodded and Atsumu laced their fingers together and turned to smile sweetly at Sakusa. Sakusa’s cheeks took on a pink tint that mirrored Atsumu’s, “So um, do we talk to each other?” 

Atsumu shrugged, “If ya want to, I like yer voice.”

Sakusa went slightly more pink, “Then what should I talk about?” 

“Want to talk about yer day?” Atsumu asked, knowing he was treading a fine line. 

Sakusa began to trace patterns on Atsumu’s hand, “Sure…”

“Ya don’t sound sure,” Atsumu frowned. 

Sakusa leaned on Atsumu’s shoulder, “I just had a really crappy day. Hinata tried to high five me and I screamed, I screamed, Atsumu, I haven’t done that in years!” 

Atsumu put his hands on Sakusa’s hair and began moving the curls around his fingers. Sakusa closed his eyes in bliss. Atsumu continued to work his hands through Sakusa’s hair as he said, “Well yer letting me cuddle ya, so yer also having a really good day! Look on the bright side!”

“Yeah but you don’t count. You can always touch me and it’s nice. Like whatever you’re doing to my hair,” Sakusa opened his eyes. 

“Could I have done this before?” Atsumu’s hand stopped and Sakusa pouted. Atsumu continued again.

Sakusa squeezed Atsumu’s hand gently, “Probably not. But you encouraged me to try. Now I get to have your hand in my hair and I get to feel like I do on one of my good days.”

“It was because we fought. I’m still sorry. I should’ve checked again, yer right. I triggered ya and I’m sorry, I’ll try harder to make ya happy!” 

“If you want to make me be happy, just ask me how I’m doing, and if I immediately run to you like this that means I want affection.”

Atsumu gulped but nodded.

Sakusa realized that his preposition wasn’t really all that fair, “And well you can initiate affection and I’ll try to return it if you have a bad day, but sometimes I won’t be able to…”

Atsumu nodded again, “I’ll try to read your mood so I don’t ask on a bad day!”

Sakusa felt his heart melt at how loving Atsumu was, “If you had a bad day, and I have a bad day, just try to help by cleaning up more and I’ll try to help by touching you. It might not be skin to skin though…” 

Sakusa and Atsumu stayed cuddled up against each other for the rest of the night. The next morning, Sakusa realized how many germs were transferred between the two of them and immediately hopped in the shower. 

Sakusa spent all morning, from 3 am to about 6, cleaning the room. At six, he ran the vacuum, not caring if he woke Atsumu up in his panic.

Atsumu, obviously, woke up. He was a relatively light sleeper, which allowed him to comfort Sakusa in the middle of the night a lot of the time, so it was weird for him to have slept through that, “Omi? What’s wrong?” 

Sakusa didn’t answer him, instead opting to point at the shower. In fact, Sakusa didn’t try to talk to him about anything other than cleanliness for the next week. Atsumu got annoyed with it, but wouldn’t leave, because he knew deep down, Sakusa would get lonely and scared. He knew Sakusa cared a lot about him, loved him even, and he was a source of comfort in Sakusa’s life, because Sakusa had said he felt more comfortable with Atsumu than anyone else. Atsumu smiled at the thought, the only thought keeping him going. He hoped Sakusa felt the same way, and knew that Atsumu loved him and didn’t think he was a burden. Atsumu tried… he really tried to think Sakusa could get over this with help, but if he let himself be honest, Sakusa was having a very negative impact on him. Their relationship was saved, but it wasn’t for the best. Atsumu perservered and tried to put aside his own emotions and keep his love for Sakusa. 

Atsumu just got in the shower. Sakusa was happy if he did, and he honestly didn’t have the energy to argue about cleanliness right now. 

About three weeks after Sakusa closed himself off to Atsumu and everyone else, Atsumu had a terrible day. First, they had practice and he had a slight cold, then none of his serves would land correctly, then Sakusa was avoiding him because he sneezed, then he came home and Sakusa locked him in a different room. 

Atsumu tolerated this for a few hours before knocking on the door, “Omi! I know you can hear me! Can you open the door? I’ll just go to Hinata and Kageyama’s house!”

The door opened to Sakusa wearing three masks and holding his hand sanitizer bottle. Uh oh, Sakusa was stress cleaning again… Atsumu needed to help him! No… it’s not Atsumu’s responsibility to deal with Sakusa. It’s Sakusa’s. 

“Alright, go then,” Sauksa said bitterly. 

Atsumu knew if he left, he might not have another chance to help Sakusa.. Wait no… since when did he think like that? It wasn’t help Sakusa, it was love Sakusa. If this was how he was thinking, then maybe…

He had fallen out of love. He had suspected it for a while, when he first started seeing Sakusa as a responsibility, but now he admitted it to himself. 

Atsumu looked at Sakusa. Sakusa’s eyes were begging him not to go, but Atsumu was sick of trying. Maybe this was how Sakusa felt with him. Sick of trying to be affectionate all because Atsumu was too clingy and being way too blunt in how he treated Sakusa. He shouldn’t have said ‘I love you’. He should stop leeching off of Sakusa. Sakusa could handle being alone. 

“Goodbye, Omi-kun…” With that, Atsumu walked out of the life of the person he had loved the most. 

Turns out, Sakusa couldn’t handle being alone. He cut himself off from being around anyone. He even quit showing up to practice simply because he couldn’t stand the idea of having to be around Atsumu and not try to tell him what was wrong and beg him to come back. That was toxic, he had to remind himself daily. Atsumu was better off without him. He couldn’t hurt the only person that had ever tried to love him back, even though Sakusa was a huge burden, and leave. Atsumu would feel responsible for his death. 

Besides, Atsumu would be back. That's just the kind of person he was. Sakusa would have to try to be even better. He would have to try to touch Atsumu all the time, and never snap at him. He would have to stop cleaning so often. 

He shivered at the thought of Atsumu cuddling him so often. It was pleasant and horrible at the same time. He decided it was more pleasant, so he chose to wait. He gave Atsumu a month before he would give up. Give up and well… Atsumu wouldn’t even have to know about his death. It wasn’t Atsumu’s fault he died anyway. 

With the slight chance he did find out, Sakusa could leave him a note saying that it wasn’t Atsumu’s fault at all. In fact, Sakusa fell out of love with him (A lie). He died because he was sick of all of the germs surrounding him. He would make sure to tell Atsumu repeatedly that he was better off without Sakusa. 

Three weeks into waiting for Atsumu, Sakusa finished the letter. 

‘Miya Atsumu-  
I know it used to give you chills when I said your name. I know you loved me. I loved you too. But being trapped in my house from the germs, I’ve realized that I fell out of love with you. I think you were right. We were never meant to be. Don’t worry, I didn’t die because I missed you, I died because the germs were surrounding me, drowning me, suffocating me. Our relationship truly made me happy for a time, and I know I was a terrible boyfriend, but I hope you at least got some enjoyment out of it too. Whatever you do, do not follow me. I’m not worth it. Even if you still love me, don’t because I don’t love you. Live on, and find someone who can actually make you happy, because I sure couldn’t. I had my chance and all I did was hurt you. For that I will be forever sorry. You don’t deserve to be hurt. I may not love you in that way anymore , but even I can tell that you are a caring, compassionate, beautiful, amazing boyfriend. Yes, it is partially from my wonderful experience. Here’s a little tip for whoever you get with next: I absolutely loved it when you played with my hair. I’m not much of a writer, you know, but as your friend, I think I can handle trying to give you some words of encouragement. I hope this note helps explain why I did what I did. One last time, THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT, DON’T FOLLOW ME! I’M JUST A FRIEND AND I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT WORTH IT!   
Enjoy your life, friend,

The one you called Omi, Omi-kun, Omi-Omi, Kiyoomi, and did you ever call me Sakusa?   
Omi-kun :)’

Putting the smiley face was so out of character for Sakusa, but Sakusa was also having a breakdown on the floor now so who’s counting? It also provided closure for some reason. 

Sakusa allowed himself to cry. He hugged the letter and wrote on the front, ‘Give this to Miya Atsumu if he finds out I’m dead.’ There. Now he could put the letter away, and stay distanced from everyone so they wouldn’t have to get attached. He also couldn’t face Atsumu again. 

A week later, Atsumu was sitting in the apartment he had gotten a week ago when Sakusa popped into his mind. He had been trying to avoid thinking about his ex-lover, but Sakusa was in his thoughts now and demanding attention. 

‘Maybe I should see how he’s doing… He might get mad at me, though… You know what, no. I’m going to check on him. I might’ve said I fell out of love, but… I… I don’t think you can ever truly fall out of love,’ Atsumu got his coat and went over to see Sakusa. 

He knocked at the door, but nobody answered. Sakusa wasn’t cleaning; Atsumu couldn’t hear the noise he knew well. Luckily, Atsumu had never removed his key to Sakusa’s- Sakusa and his former house from his pocket. He got it out, turned it in the lock and opened the door, “Hey, Sakusa-” He jumped back in shock. 

Sakusa’s body was lying on the floor. An empty bottle of hand sanitizer and a piece of paper lay next to it. Atsumu’s hands shook and his breath stopped as he called an ambulance. They picked up immediately, as ambulances do. 

“What is your emergency?” The operator sounded bored. 

Atsumu tried to steady his breathing, “M-My… ex.. He’s… OMI IS HURT!”

“Deep breaths,” The operator tried to calm Atsumu, “Where are you?”

Atsumu managed to slow his breathing enough to say his address. 

“We’ll be there in five minutes. Check his pulse.” 

Atsumu nodded, forgetting the operator couldn’t see him in his panic. The operator hung up. Atsumu put the phone away as he picked up Sakusa’s wrist. It was still warm. 

Atsumu felt around for a pulse, he was always bad at this, he reminded himself, he could find it... It was still there… 

Five minutes later, the ambulance showed up. Sakusa’s body was still warm. Atsumu ran his fingers through Sakusa’s hair in a final attempt to bring him back to life. Sakusa was still warm, he was still alive, right? Atsumu kissed him in a wave of love, “OMI! WAKE UP” 

Sakusa was pronounced dead, time of death 3:13, 15:13. 

5 minutes too late for Atsumu to come.

Atsumu refused to believe it, “NO HE CAN’T BE DEAD!” He panted from yelling. 

Eventually, someone got a hold of Osamu through the phone and he dragged Atsumu away. 

Osamu hugged Atsumu. 

“Samu!!! They’re lying!!! Omi isn’t dead!”

A doctor handed Atsumu the note. Atsumu read it, “Omi… why?”

Osamu held Atsumu’s arms back before he could do something rash.

A few months later, Atsumu was sleeping at Osamu’s house. 

‘I should join Omi!” He prepared to but Osamu grabbed the knife. 

“Sumu!” Osamu cried, “NO!”

Atsumu looked at him, “I have to do this, Samu. Eventually.”

“Please…” Osamu sobbed, “please no!”

Atsumu sighed softly, “I’ll stay for now.”

“Thank you.”

10 years passed, then 20, then Miya Atsumu knew no more due to cancer. He smiled in his final moments, I’m finally here, Omi.


	12. Day 12 iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s chapter is bad but ya know what

Oikawa called up Matsukawa and Hanamaki, well Matsukawa Issei and Matsukawa Takahiro now, with an issue, “Hiro-chan! Issei-chan! Help me!” he whined.

“What do you need?” They asked in unison because they knew it creeped Oikawa out. 

Oikawa pouted, “Stop it! I have a serious dilemma!” 

“Yeah, so serious, Oikawa, you called us yesterday to talk about how you saw a dead animal in the street. What is it this time?” Takahiro rolled his eyes.

Oikawa was quiet for once, “It’s the most important thing to me.”

“Your looks?” Issei joked. 

Oikawa sighed, “I hope he doesn’t think that about me…” 

“Oh! This about Iwaizumi!” Takahiro realized. 

“Yeah,” Oikawa fidgeted with his hands, “I want to propose to him.”

Takahiro and Issei screamed, “FINALLY!” 

Oikawa almost dropped his phone. Well, he dropped it, but then he caught it again with his volleyball reflexes. He would’ve been irritated, but he couldn’t be rightfully annoyed when he listened to music as loud as they yelled, “Why are you yelling?!”

“Because finally! We’ve had to deal with you and him flirting for ten years!”

“But you’ve only known us for ten years? Oh, haha, very funny,” Oikawa said sarcastically. 

Takahiro pouted, “I thought it was funny.”

“It was, babe,” Issei tried to reassure him. 

Takahiro wrapped his arms around Issei’s waist, “Aww thanks! I love you~”

Oikawa made a gagging noise. 

“Oh shut up, you called us to tell us you got engaged to Iwaizumi. ‘S surprising he’s not here, ” Takahiro noted, still not letting go of Issei. 

Issei kissed Takahiro’s head, “Yeah, where is your fiance?” 

“Are you guys still in the honeymoon phase or something? You’re clueless,” Oikawa said with distaste, “I’m asking you to help me propose to Iwaizumi on our anniversary next week!” 

“Depends. Hiro, we got any plans?” Issei joked. 

Takahiro played along. Gosh, Issei loved him, “Hm… I don’t know~”

Oikawa whined, “Come on! I helped you guys get together!”

“I think tolerating you for seven years after high school ended is enough payback for that. Also who do you think was responsible for locking you and Iwaizumi in the closet?” Issei smirked at Takahiro. 

“That was you?!” Oikawa shrieked.

“Duh,” they said at the same time again. Oikawa swore they had a timer or something. It wasn’t possible to be that in sync!

“Fine fine, well my idea for our anniversary is that I’m going to recreate our first date. Yes, the one in the closet! Then when I give Iwa-chan the glorious milk bread, a ring will be in the bread!”

“For one,” Takahiro said, “You’re going to have to come up with another name for your ‘Iwa-chan.’”

Issei added, “For two, what if he swallows the ring?” 

“You’re right! Iwa-chan is kinda dumb!” Oikawa grinned lovingly, “But he’s lovely.”

Takahiro and Issei both made gagging noises like Oikawa at that display of affection. 

Oikawa yelped as the door opened and hung up. 

“Wow rude,” Takahiro joked at the same time as Issei said, “How much do you wanna bet Iwaizumi is planning on proposing too?” 

Takahiro laughed, “Yes. I bet you he is, because those two are even better than us when it comes to predicting what the other one’s going to do, and we’re married.” 

Sure enough, at about dinnertime, there was a knock at the door. 

“Wow, Iwaizumi had the decency to actually visit us!” Issei laughed. Takahiro cackled and opened the door. 

Sure enough, Iwaizumi was at the door, “Guys, I need help.”

Issei and Takahiro looked at each other before saying in sync, “Are you proposing to Oikawa?” 

Iwazumi’s reaction was beyond priceless. He first stared at them with his mouth hanging open, then stuttered, “H-How did you know?! Does Tōru know?!” 

Issei shrugged, “Magic.”

“But does Tōru know?!”

Takahiro shook his head, “Nah, he doesn’t have magic!”

“Cut the crap, how did you know?!”

“Lucky guess,” Takahiro said, “I mean it’s about time.”

“Yeah… Well I need you two to come to our date in a closet. I want to propose to him where we had our first date. Thank you for getting us together, by the way.” 

Issei and Takahiro looked at each other for what must’ve been like the millionth time. ‘They’re so in sync it’s scary!’ Takahiro mouthed. Issei nodded. 

“Yeah, of course we’ll help you!” Issei smiled, “Not like he’d say no anyway!”

“I know, but I want it to be perfect!” 

It was perfect. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had proposed at exactly the same time, Oikawa with his milk bread, and Iwaizumi on his knee. Both saw and exclaimed, “YES!” Then laughed.

“Well, Hiro,” Issei smiled.

“I think our work is done here.”


	13. Halloween special 1- kuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU

Kenma was going to tell Kuroo he was a vampire, he really was, but he was too scared to, and besides, Kuroo was observant, he’d figure it out on his own eventually. Sure, it might take Kenma biting him when he finally lost control, but hey, it still counted. Hopefully Kuroo wasn’t scared of needles; Kenma wouldn’t put it past the other boy to intentionally make Kenma’s life harder. Like the whole friends thing, and making Kenma fall in love. That was definitely the worst thing Kuroo had ever done. 

But the real scary part was that Kenma actually liked it.

He would never, ever, not in a million years tell Kuroo that though. 

He had already tried to confess and it failed miserably. Now Kuroo had some weird belief that Kenma liked flowers. No, you big idiot, they were for you. Kuroo now joked about Kenma being the biology to his chemistry. Kenma liked it, but come on Kuroo, that’s cringy. 

Kuroo was always cringy though and Kenma was sorry to say he liked it. Well he wasn’t ashamed of Kuroo himself in the slightest, he was ashamed that those stupid cat puns (and especially being called kitten), reduced him to a blushing mess. 

“Kitten?” Kuroo asked, “Are you okay? You’ve been zoned out for a while now.”

Kenma nodded and continued to zone out. ‘Let me fantasize about you, dang it.’ 

Kuroo huffed and Kenma looked up at Kuroo, “Kenma, are you okay?” Kuroo said with concern. 

Kenma bit his lip, making sure his teeth were hidden, “Yeah, I’m just a lovesick kitty!” Wait, what the f-

Kuroo immediately felt Kenma’s forehead (not that it would’ve done much, Kenma didn’t have a pulse, but Kuroo didn’t know that) and Kenma jumped at the sudden contact. Gosh, Kuroo had cold hands for a human. 

Kuroo looked at Kenma with that stare that could piece Kenma’s soul and make him melt at the same time, “Alright. ‘Lovesick kitty?’ What’s gotten into you?” 

“Nothing!” Kenma insisted. 

“Caught the lovebug~?”Kuroo smirked at his (terrible) pun.

“Yes, actually,” Kenma rolled his eyes.

Kuroo froze, “Wait what…?”

“Just like you said. I caught the lovebug. I’m sick with love.” 

Kenma actually was slightly sick. He was sick of blood. Kenma hated the taste of animal blood, and vampires weren’t allowed to bite without consent. They also only bit a human once in their life, and that was their form of marriage. If he accidentally bit Kuroo, Kuroo would have to either protect him in court, and tolerate that he was married to Kenma, or Kenma would be in serious trouble. Kenma didn’t think Kuroo was the type to hate him or throw him aside, but you never know with humans. Some were complete jerks once faced with something important to someone. Kenma really hoped Kuroo wasn’t like that. Kuroo was definitely intelligent to manipulate Kenma into doing something for him; what he would make Kenma do was the question.

“Can I ask who for?” Kuroo asked, snapping Kenma out of his thoughts.

Kenma shook his head. 

Kuroo nodded and pushed his hair back, awkwardly smacking his lips and looking away from Kenma, “Alright.” 

“Yeah, you’ll find out if I confess.” 

“Um… do you still want me to come over?” Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s arm, that could be considered platonic, right? And they kept going on to Kenma’s house. Kuroo laughed, “So that’s a yes then? I missed you too, Kenma.”

Kenma smiled but wouldn’t meet Kuroo’s eyes, opting to look at the floor instead, mostly to avoid staring at Kuroo’s beautiful neck, “Yeah.”

Kuroo always knew when Kenma was lost in his own thoughts and as such that Kenma wanted to be left alone with them. Today, Kenma wouldn’t have minded affection, in fact he probably would’ve enjoyed it more than usual, but Kuroo liked to drape his body around Kenma whenever they both wanted affection in order to watch Kenma play games. Kenma liked the feeling of Kuroo’s head on him, but if that happened today, Kenma didn’t think he could control himself from turning Kuroo. There was only one way he could do that. Wait, no, two. 

The first was to bite Kuroo while he was asleep, hoping his numbing venom would numb Kuroo’s body before he woke up, then putting makeup on it. That could work, but Kenma wasn’t fond of the ability he had to paralyze animals when he bit them or make a human start to fall in love with him, so he definitely didn’t want to use it on who he wanted his partner to be. If Kuroo was to be his partner, so be it, Kenma would enjoy that, but Kuroo had to fall in love on his own. There was always a small chance that he would be able to talk Kuroo into helping him, blackmailing or bribing if necessary, but Kenma couldn’t, no wouldn’t do that to Kuroo. The second reason this plan was faulted is because Kuroo was an athlete. While Kenma had never seen him sweat, Kuroo was still just a human, he had to sweat somehow and Kenma wasn’t willing to risk it. 

The other way Kenma could get away with biting Kuroo, well other than just telling him, though Kenma still didn’t like numbing Kuroo, this plan didn’t have two reasons not to use it. Besides, fang marks look like bug bites, right? Kenma could just tell Kuroo a weird bug probably bit him. The science nerd would definitely be distracted by that, therefore getting the attention off Kenma, which made this plan ever better. 

Kenma sighed. It looked like he was going to have to use his poison. Not poison exactly, but it poisoned people’s minds, so that’s what Kenma called it. (Even if Kuroo had brought up vampires one and Kenma found out that it would be considered venom, but if it makes someone numb to their senses and plant the seeds of love, it wasn’t considered self-defense, but an attack. Mostly just Kenma being salty and refusing to use the correct term.)

“Hey Kuroo…” Kenma muttered. 

Kuroo looked up from his homework, “What’s up?”

“Can you hold me?” Kenma’s voice seemed to cut through a huge wall of silence in the air. 

Kuroo smiled slightly and nodded. He wrapped his arms around Kenma and buried his face into Kenma’s neck. Kenma felt Kuroo’s breath tickle his neck and giggled. Kuroo snorted in amusement, “You’re cute.” 

Kenma blushed and pretended to be asleep against Kuroo’s body. Kuroo nuzzled him. 

Kenma turned around to look at Kuroo, “I have something I think I need to tell you. Actually, I know I need to tell you. I have a request, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to grant my request! I just want to know if you’d be willing in-” Kenma felt drool drip down his neck, “Really?” he sighed. 

Kenma steadied his breathing before going and biting Kuroo’s neck. The blood he drank was just as sweet as he had imagined. What he didn’t imagine, well yeah he imagined it, but he didn’t fantasize about it like he did with Kuroo’s taste, was Kuroo waking up. 

“Kenma…?” Kuroo asked groggily. 

Kenma froze and completely stopped breathing as vampires did when they were terrified. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!!” he yelled.

Kuroo’s hands shook as he reached up to feel his neck, “Wh-what did you do to me?” 

“I’m.. a vampire… I bit you because I love you and I don’t know how to tell you!”

“Not like this!” Kuroo put his chin on his fist.

“Well we’re bonded! Or married as you humans call it…” Kenma tried to hold his tears back. Why couldn’t Kuroo just accept it…?

“Well is there a way to end it?!” Kuroo yelped. 

Kenma nodded solemnly, “Yeah, but I have to go to a court where you say I’m in the wrong and I bit you without consent. You say those exact words and we’ll be split forever.” 

“Forever? Are they going to kill you?!” Kuroo’s eyes went wide.

“...yep…” Kenma laughed weakly, “But I’m already dead by human standards so there’s not much point in worrying! When I bit you I accepted the consequences of my actions!”

“You’re really fine with me killing you just so I have a chance to be with a girl?!”

“Yeah? I mean I accepted that the second I bit you, I told you,” Kenma shrugged. ‘No, Kuroo! I don’t want to die… I wish you could just love me! What’s wrong with me?! Is it because I’m a boy? I’m a vampire, I can survive without being a boy! You are too so you should be feeling the love pangs soon…’

“I-I can’t kill my best friend!!!”

“And you probably won’t. Unless you hate my guts, you’ll fall in love with me soon.”

Kuroo looked down, “Ah… well I hope you’re happy,” Kuroo tried to smile but it just looked pathetic. 

Kenma shook his head, “Don’t fake it. I’m so so sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

Kuroo nodded, “Yeah…”

Kenma stared at his best friend. Only ‘best friend’ because Kenma has lost control when he got impatient. 

After a bit, Kuroo smiled fakely at Kenma, “So Kitten~ Did you say we’re married~?” Kuroo kissed Kenma.

Kenma jumped back, “L-let’s take things slowly, Kuro!”

“But I don’t want to~” Kuroo got closer.

Kenma started sobbing, ‘Let this end, let this end… I don’t want this Kuroo! What happened to me… why did I have to lose control… I’m hopeless…’

Kenma woke up panting and sobbing, looking at Kuroo’s neck in hope that it was all a dream, ‘Please tell me I didn’t do that… I know the consequences!”

Kuroo’s neck had two small holes that lined up with Kenma’s fangs. 

Wait… why weren’t they scabbing… why wasn’t Kuroo-

Kuroo’s visible eye opened, “So Kenma! You’re a vampire!”

Kenma looked away from him, “Yeah…”

Kuroo saw Kenma’s tears, sighed and asked, “Am I the reason for them?”

Kenma bit his lip and nodded.

Kuroo shakily reaches to the side of Kenma’s head and turned it to look at him. He opened his mouth and he had fangs, exactly like Kenma’s.

Kenma’s breath caught. Kuroo had changed that fast?! That was unheard of.

“I know what you’re thinking. But no, you didn’t turn me. I was turned in childhood, as part of the growing up process, just like you I’d assume.”

Kenma couldn’t believe his ears; Kuroo was already a vampire?! All of his worrying… 

“And considering you just tried to turn me, you love me too,” Kuroo smiled and hugged Kenma. 

Kenma smiled back, wiping his tears away and burrowing into Kuroo.

“I love you,” Kuroo mumbled, playing with Kenma’s hair.

Kenma relaxed into Kuroo’s touch. 

This was the only true way his and Kuroo’s story could end, after all.


	14. Halloween special 2- kyouhaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf au

Yahaba had his suspicions about Kyotani. For one, who had fangs?! Freaking fangs! And Oikawa was rarely ever wrong. If he called Kyotani ‘Mad dog,’ chances are Kyotani was a dog of some sort and Yahaba was going to prove it. 

Yahaba checked his phone to see when the next full moon was. Yahaba smirked, it was tonight. Now to blackmail Kyotani into coming to his house, or letting him go over to his house. 

“Hey, Kyo!” Yahaba grabbed Kyotani’s sleeve. 

Kyotani whirled around and glared at him, “What do you mean, Kyo?!”

“I think we should try to be friends,” Yahaba said. Without context, this would’ve seemed out of the blue, but Yahaba was just testing the theory he had had for the last year or so. He had been too scared to actually put his plan into action until recently, but he had also been planting the seeds of wanting to be Kyotani’s friend for the past few months, when he finally worked up the nerve to try. He waited three months before deciding he would have to just jump in the lake, (metaphorical, of course, though he wouldn’t put it past Kyotani to throw him in a lake), and see what happened. 

His hypothesis was that Kyotani would snap at him if he was wrong, and be upset at himself that he let Yahaba, his enemy, find out about his secret if Yahaba had guessed correctly. 

Yahaba wasn’t sure he would know what to do if he was right. It was as stupid idea, based on his alien-obsessed upperclaman’s delusions, but what could Yahaba say? He was bored, and it was fun to tease Kyotani. Especially when Kyotani blush-

No, Yahaba, don’t let your feelings get in the way. Science will prove you correct, and then Kyotani will get locked up in some lab to be tested. Then you’ll just miss him. 

Yahaba sighed as Kyotani jumped away from Yahaba, “No! I don’t need friends!”

“They disappoint me,” Matsukawa and Hanamaki said in unison from their current spot in a bush.

Yahaba jumped too, but he just jumped in place, not away from Kyotani. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki covered their mouths and retreated back into the bush, “You saw nothing!” 

Yahaba huffed in annoyance at his upperclassman and harshly grabbed Kyotani’s arm and dragged him away. He stopped when they were away from any nearby bushes, “Kyotani, I want to be your friend.”

Kyotani squinted at him, trying to see if he had other motives. I mean, you’re not wrong, Kyotani. Kyoutani leaned in and hoped his sniffing couldn’t be detected, “Why now? Is it because you think I’m going to be your vice captain? Because I’ll be your ace?! I’m not your anything and I never will be!” Kyotani tried to bite back his tears. This stupid wolf compsasion. 

Yahaba was in love. That much was obvious. Kyotani hadn’t even needed to get close to Yahaba to smell it. He did that to get an underlying sense of what Yahaba was feeling. Yahaba had traces of fear, but that could be explained away by him probably planning on confessing to whichever girl he liked. Yahaba also had traces of longing. Yet again, could be easily explained by Yahaba deciding to confess to her. Kyotani hoped she would realize how much Yahaba meant; how much Yahaba deserved to be loved. 

“Why can’t we be friends? Give me one good reason,” Yahaba put his hand on his hip. Gosh, he looked good when- No distractions, Kyotani.

“Because you’re you,” Kyotani glared, “and I’m me.”

Yahaba glared right back, “That’s not a reason. 

“We’re enemies. You know that.”

“But I’m saying that’s going to change, whether you like it or not.”

Kyotani’s throat went dry; he did not remember Yahaba standing up to him this much. He only remembered the one um... Incident… yeah, that’s a good word for it, and that’s what made him realize his feelings for Yahaba. 

“Fine. What do you want to do? I know you have ulterior motives, so let’s just get this over with.” 

Yahaba smiled warmly, wow he must’ve learned from Oikawa how to fake smile that well, “I want to come over.” 

“To my house?!” Yahaba couldn’t have figured it out, right?! Why did it have to be tonight?! Kyotani could come clean… or he could hide. 

“Or mine,” Yahaba shrugged, trying not to scream in joy, “doesn’t matter to me.”

“Mine. We can go to mine.” Kyotani knew his house well enough. He certainly knew it better than Yahaba, hopefully he could hide. If he couldn’t, well… It’s best not to think about that.

They went to Kyotani’s house, with Yahaba happily singing along to whatever song he was listening to through his earbuds. Kyotani was glaring at the ground for two reasons. One was obviously: How the heck am I going to get out of this?!, but the other was ‘I want to listen with him.’

“What’s up?” Yahaba took an earbud out. 

Kyotani blushed and looked away, “Nothing!”

Yahaba could tell he was lying, “What is it? Do you want me to talk to you?” 

“No you sound pretty when you sing.”

Yahaba blushed too, it was just pride, right? WAIT NO, NOT PRIDE WRONG WORD! “Thank you,” he smiled genuinely at Kyotani. NOT HELPING!

“Yeah, no problem, but what are you singing?” Kyotani internally winced, ‘NO DON’T FLIRT!’

Yahaba handed over the earbud he had taken out. It was blasting a slow love song. 

“You said you hate me, I still like you!” Yahaba sang alone with the voice, “You’re my puppy,” he glanced right at Kyotani, who blushed, “and I’m yours~”

“Wait, but it said kitten!” Kyotani yelped.

Yahaba shrugged, “Kuroo-san writes relatable songs. You simply have to change a few words and it gets your message across perfectly.” 

“What makes you think I’m a puppy?!”

Yahaba smirked and pointed at the setting sun, “Well, I’ll be proved right in a second.”

“SHIGERU, PLEASE!” Kyotani yelled desperately, “Just… leave me…” 

Against every instinct except one, Yahaba stopped to comfort Kyotani instead of running to find someone, “It’s okay… I won’t hurt you…”

Kyotani leaned into Yahaba’s outstretched arms and buried his face into his chest, “Thank you. For everything. But you need to go so I won’t hurt you.” 

Yahaba laughed weakly, “You can’t hurt me.” 

Kyotani felt his senses heighten and his fur started to grow, “Please, Shigeru, listen to me. I... I love you! I can’t hurt you!” 

“Exactly. You can't hurt me, you won’t,” Yahaba showed no signs of moving or even recoil.

“Yahaba, go.”

“What happened to Shigeru, Kentaro?” 

“Shigeru, I love you, I can smell your love for someone else on you. You don’t need to pretend like you love me back. Go confess, I’m sure she’ll be happy. Don’t worry about me. This happens every full moon and goes away by morning. I’m fine. I just don’t want to scratch you so you don’t have to go through the same pain as me.”

“If you love me, and I love you, I’m not even interested in girls, then why not turn me? I’ll be this way whenever you’re like this when we get married anyway,” Yahaba smiled and began to rub Kyotani’s back.

“MARRIED?! SHIGERU, WHAT?!” Kyotani tried not to show that he enjoyed Yahaba’s touch, until his ears came and then Yahaba started petting them. That was paradise. He physically couldn’t stop his tail from wagging. 

Yahaba smirked, feeling Kyotani’s tail on his calf, “You heard me.”

“I- yeah let’s…” Kyotani mumbled, looking away from Yahaba again.

Yahaba wrapped his arms around Kyotani’s neck and kissed him. 

“But why was there fear on top of the love you felt….?”

Yahaba sighed, “I’m sorry I ever thought this, but I was going to sell you but I can’t. The love is for you.”

“You could… very easily. But if it turns out all this is fake, I’m going to kill you or myself.”

“I promise you. It’s not. I wouldn’t want to become a werewolf unless I knew I was going to be anyway.” 

“If I turn you into a werewolf will you shut up about this?”

Yahaba nodded excitedly, “Yeah!” 

Kyotani scratched him gently, “Now we wait. Oh, also,” he added as an afterthought, “We’re married.”

“WHAT?! I KNOW I SAID WE WOULD BUT WHAT?!” Yahaba yelped. 

“Hehe~”


	15. Day 15

(brought to actual understandability by Miya Kiyoomi)

Sakusa was bending down slightly to look at his phone, which he was sharing with Atsumu. They engaging in one of their favorite activities: insulting people. 

Sakusa was breathing in Atsumu’s ear. Atsumu was complaining about what was on the screen. 

“Omi! Are you even listening to me?!” Atsumu pouted. Sakusa had been staring at him for a while. 

“You’re beautiful,” Sakusa put his chin on Atsumu’s shoulder. 

Atsumu screwed up his mouth in thought, “Fine. You can stare.”

“I was planning on it anyway.”

Atsumu glared at the ground with his cheeks slightly pink, “That’s rude.”

“Then why are you blushing?” Sakusa smirked. 

“Because I’m still not used to having a boyfriend! Or having compliments from the person I like!” Atsumu tried to defend himself.

“Just like?”

Atsumu turned bright red, “I can’t see how I feel yet! It’s too soon! We only started dating-”

“Three months, Atsumu, we’ve been dating for three months ever since you snapped and kissed my cheek- why didn’t you kiss me on the lips anyway?” 

“You can’t just kiss someone out of nowhere! Even if, you know the person likes you, and I overherad Hinata tease you, but you still-” 

Sakusa interrupted him again by kissing him. 

“OMI, THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!” Atsumu yelped.

Sakusa shrugged, “We’re dating, you like me, I like you, I think I should be allowed to kiss you.”

“I literally was in the middle of an arguement about how you can’t just kiss someone even if you know the other person likes you too! You did that on purpose!” Atsumu pointed a finger dramtically as thought it wasn’t completely obvious Sakusa had done it on purpose and he had just made a huge secret know. 

“Yeah, obviously,” Sakusa raised an eyebrow, “Your point?”

Atsumu got his phone out, “I’m getting evidence so Bokkun and Shoyo believe me that you’re a huge flirt!” 

Sakusa glared at the phone, “You talk about me?” 

“Yeah, of course!” Atsumu smiled, “I love- crap,” he nervously took his hands back from Sakusa, who let out a whine in protest. Atsumu let him have his hands because oh my gosh that was adorable. 

Sakusa smirked, not just becasue of the hands, but because, “Atsumu~”

Atsumu sighed, knowing what was coming next, “Yes?”

“I literally just got done with an argument about how it’s not too soon to say you love me~” Sakusa pulled Atsumu close again and Atsumu could feel Sakusa’s heart racing. Atsumu was sure his was too. Especialy after Sakusa added, “and I love you too.” 

“I never got to finish!” Atsumu protested. 

“Too bad. I said it all the way through first.”

“Well I was in the middle of looking at that thing you wanted to show me!” 

“Oh you mean the Halloween costume fails?” Sakusa went back to his position of having his chin resting on Atsumu’s neck. 

Atsumu patted Sakusa on the head, “Halloween? Why are you celebrating that?” 

“I’m not. Why on Earth would any responcible parent let their child parade around to get candy from strangers?”

Atsumu laughed at Sakusa’s serious tone, “It’s called fun, Omi.”

“That’s stupid.” 

Atsumu stuck his tongue out, “You’re stupid.” 

“You’re childish.”

“You love this childish person so you must be childish too!”

Sakusa raised an eyebrow at that, “I’m childish?”

“Yes!” 

“Says the one who finds it necessary to fight about this.”

“Mean Omi.” 

“Fine. Yes, we can dress up, I know that’s what you want so you can have it.” 

Atsumu smiled widely, “I’m making you dress up as a cat!”

“If you get a leash-”

“What kind of person do you think I am?!” Atsumu laughed.

Sakusa smiled playfully, “A creep.”

“Hey!” Atsumu took Sakusa’s hand and interlocked their fingers.

Sakusa gave it a small squeeze, “You’re the kind of person who cares more about others than himself, that managed to make the cold Kiyoomi fall in love so hard he can’t breathe without you, the cute type, and you love me so I’m marrying you.”

Atsumu smiled, his mind not completely registering Sakusa’s proposal, “Thanks, Omi, you’re wonderful too- WAIT MARRYING?!”

Sakusa nodded, his curls bouncing, “I want to.” 

“Like… today?”

“I only need Motoya and he’s 30 minutes away and you just need your brother, I’m guessing.”

“Then… let’s go! But don’t you think it’s a bad idea to get married on most of the world’s holdiday about dirving death back?” 

Sakusa shrugged, “I just want to marry you.”

They went and got married. 

“Atsumu, you brought me out of this dark life I was having and you made me the happiest man alive. No matter how many times I say it: I love you, it can never be enough to truely express myself. I have to show you, and I’m going to try to make you feel my love for you. 

“I know this was spontainious, but I’m sick of being alone. I want to wake up next to you; I want to hold you when you’re crying, though I hope you never want to cry because of me. I’m not the best at expressing myself, and I’m nt the nicest person, but I’m not just any jerk, I’m your jerk.” 

Atsumu laughed giddily, “I love you, Omi! I’ll always be loyal and I’ll always be yours. I was scared to say it but you got me out of my comfort zone, just like you always thank me for doing! You give me too much credit for being kind when you’re really the nice one! I can’t wait to always have you by my side, through everything. Now let me finish what I started, I love you.” 

Osamu couldn’t stop crying throughout this whole time, and Atsumu was crying too. Sakusa wasn’t much of a crier, so he didn’t cry. 

But the next year it was Sakusa’s turn to cry. Cry he did, right in front of Atsumu’s grave. Atsumu had been right about it being bad to get married when they did. What had been a happy day, if not the happiest, at least for the two of them was now the saddest day.

All Sakusa wanted is for the silly belief they mocked to be right. He wanted to see Atsumu again, even if it was just for a night, even if Atsumu was a monster. 

And his wish came true.


	16. Extremely late Halloween special Iwaoi version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so late I was dealing with life

Oikawa clings onto Iwazumi’s arm, “Iwa-chan, wanna celebrate Halloween with me~?”

“Halloween? You mean you want an excuse to dress up as an alien and make me join in too?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Pleaseeee! I already have my costume! I can make you one really fast and we can go together!”

Iwaizumi considered, “Fine, but only if you stop calling me Iwa-chan while we’re there.”

“Will do, Hajime!” Oikawa smiled warmly.

Iwaizumi half-smiled, “Good, but nevermind, I like Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa smiled so widely that Iwaizumi was concerned his face would fall off, “You like Iwa-chan better?!”

“Yeah, it really shows our friendship, don’t you think?”

“Iwa-chan… we should just date!”

“Us? Date? But Oikawa…” 

Oikawa looked at him with concern, “Is something wrong? Am I reading this situation wrong? Do you hate me now?”

“Hate you? Oikawa, I love you.”

Oikawa gasped, “Do you mean to tell me I’ve been crushing on you for this long and it’s finally mutual?!”

Iwaizumi blushed, “Finally?! It’s been mutual for however long you liked me!”

Oikawa grabbed Iwazumi’s arm and latched himself onto him, “It’s been mutual for 5 years then. We’re idiots, Iwa-chan.”

“I only see one idiot.”

“Iwa-chan, I didn’t know you had a mirror!”

“Oh so your face is a mirror now? This is new information to me.” Iwaizumi smirked. 

“I mean I’m pretty enough to be one of those mirrors that makes people look good, but no! I’m not as ugly as Iwa-chan the gorilla~”

“At least a I’m not dorky enough to be an alien nerd~”

“Well I’m hot so nobody cares,” Oikawa smirked. 

“I care because you are always bothering me about them,” Iwaizumi shot a pointed look at Oikawa.

Oikawa pouted and detached himself from Iwazumi’s arm, “They’re awesome! That’s not my fault, is it?!”

Iwaizumi frowned at the loss of warmth, “If you were an alien, yeah it would be your fault. But no matter how delusional you are there’s no way you’re an alien.”

Oikawa laughed nervously and buried his face in Iwazumi’s arm, “Hey! I’m not delusional!”

Iwaizumi patted his head, “I know you’re not but you still aren’t an alien.”

“I will be! For Alien day! You’re going to be my alien bride~” Oikawa snuggled into him deeper.

“Why am I the bride?” Iwaizumi glared, “I'm a boy.”

Oikawa stuck his tongue out, “Because you’re-“

“Because I’m w h a t?” Iwazumi smacked his tongue softly

Oikawa giggled, “You know what I’m just going to change the subject and say you want to kiss me so bad you’re even touching my tongue!”

“So what if I want to kiss you? Is that a problem?” Iwaizumi asked defensively.

“Not really! You can kiss me if you want!” Oikawa put his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and nuzzled it. 

Iwaizumi smiled at the contact and took it as an opportunity to continue messing up Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa was too happy to care. Iwaizumi didn’t just care about his looks. It was an amazing feeling, knowing that his Iwa-chan was actually his.

“You must be really happy~” Iwaizumi teased, “Letting me mess up your hair and not even trying to stop me!”

“Feels nice,” Oikawa mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

Iwaizumi hugged him closer again, “What are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry about.”

Oikawa turned to look at him, “I’m sorry I’m such a liar. I’m a failure to humanity, even though I’m not… um, Iwa-chan, Can I show you something since we're dating now?”

Iwaizumi squinted at him, “What are you going to show me? If it’s-“

Oikawa pushed him away, “Do you really think that badly of me? Then why are you dating me?!”

Iwaizumi pulled him close again, “No, baby it was a joke, I’m sorry, I won’t make jokes like that anymore.”

Oikawa frowned, “It didn’t sound like a joke. Iwa-chan, you would tell me if I bothered you, right?”

“Of course. Now are you going to show me or not?”

Oikawa nodded, “You sure? Once I show you there’s no escaping.”

Iwaizumi nodded, “I’m ready when you are.”

Oikawa turned into his alien form. He was a pale blue, similarly to Seijoh’s school colors (actually the familiarity is what led Oikawa to choose his school), and he had 5 eyes. One was in his forehead and it was colored the same as his normal eyes, but the ones on his cheeks were closed. 

Iwaizumi gasped, “Oikawa?! How did you even manage to keep this secret for so long?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“It’s easy! When you aren’t around and I’m home I can do this!” Oikawa smiled fakely, “And… I didn’t want to lose you or think I’m a monster… even though I am.”

“I’m sorry! I just wanted someone to love me! I thought you’d be scared!” Oikawa released Iwaizumi and curled up into a ball.

“I’m not scared of you… I couldn’t be!”

Oikawa nodded sadly, “You are. I can feel it.”

“How?”

Oikawa touched Iwazumi’s cheeks, “Like this. You’re scared of me.”

“But I’m not! Something is wrong with your sensor if you think I am. I’ll kiss you right now if that’ll help prove it.”

Oikawa let go of Iwazumi’s face and smiled sadly, “You shouldn’t have to prove anything. It’s alright that you don’t forgive me for keeping this secret. You deserved to know. 

“Do you even have parents here? Where have you been living? Who’s been taking care of you? Is this why you like to come over and hang around me so much?” 

“I got a job. I pretend to be a man in his mid thirties. I work nights, because I only need an hour of sleep. I can do my homework faster than you humans too because I’m smarter. That’s also why my grades are so good.” 

“You look nothing like a middle aged man! How in the world did you pretend to be?! Also screw you and your smart brain.” 

Oikawa pouted, “Iwa-chan, that’s not a nice word!”

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi kissed his head.

“To answer your question, I can change my form to look like any aged male human.” 

“Oh so you still look beautiful like this you know.”

“It’s not nice to lie. I know humans aren’t attracted to this.” 

“How do you know I’m not attracted to you hm?”

Oikawa shrugged, “Maybe personality but not my looks.” 

“You look just fine, Toru.”

“It’s fine, Iwa-chan, I have to go soon anyway. Don’t lie.”

“I’m not lying and I’ll come with you okay.” Iwaizumi smiled.

Oikawa pulled himself away, “No. No, you won’t.” 

Iwaizumi pulled him back into the hug, “Yes, Toru, I will, and you can’t stop me.”

“I can actually. How are you going to get to Andromeda without alien technology?” Oikawa squirmed. 

Iwaizumi held him tighter, “I’ll find a way. I always will.”

“I mean… I can stay. But I don’t wanna be with a human so no,” Oikawa lied. 

“You’re lying. I can tell, you know… Please.” 

“I don’t want to be with you! Not just humans!” Oikawa yelled, “I’m… sorry.” 

Iwaizumi looked down, “Then why would you ever tell me you love me…?” 

“Because I wasn't going to tell you what I am.”

“You mean you were going to let us have a fake relationship? Forever?” Iwaizumi tried to hold back tears. 

Oikawa’s abnormally small heart sank at Iwaizumi’s tears. He just wanted to wipe them away. He wanted to hold Iwaizumi and tell him it was just a prank, but he knew Iwaizumi wasn’t stupid. He would see right through Oikawa’s lies. Just like the one Oikawa had to remind himself he couldn’t cry while telling because he was honestly scared he would, “Yes. I hate you that much I want to cause you pain.”

“W-Why?! I-I thought we were at least friends! Or was that all just a lie too… years of lies?!”

“Everything you know about me is a lie,” Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi, “Don’t cry. I’m leaving now.” 

Iwaizumi wouldn’t let go of him, “N-No you can’t leave… I don’t care if it’s all lies… I still love you…”

Oikawa tried to shake him off, “What if I just implanted memories in your brain so I would have someone to take care of me? Because that’s what I did. I observed your school for a while, picked that one to infiltrate because it’s the same color as me, then I saw you caring for a dog and knew you were the one. I can take them away if you want.” ‘Actually it’s a bit more like get rid of your memories, but that’s not the point,’ Oikawa sighed. 

“I- no! I want to keep them, plus if you spend all that time doing that you must like me somewhat, right…? And please don't sigh, I really do like you and it was in high school that I got feelings…”

Oikawa put his hands on Iwaizumi’s head, “What year? I’m going to get rid of them.” 

“Second year… and get your hand off my head. I want to keep them! Please!”

“Only one of us has to suffer,” Oikawa insisted, fighting Iwaizumi’s hands that were trying to stop him, “I’m doing you a favor.” 

“How is that a favor! Oikawa, please… If you have any kind of feelings for me, and I mean any, let me keep them. Hatred? Well I’ll suffer knowing I love you and you hate me. Friendship? I want to keep them so maybe I’ll get over the feelings I have and we can use… I don’t know, alien technology to talk. But if you love me back… I don’t think I’ll ever get over you. We can be together. Really, I want to. You wouldn’t be hurting me in any way. Unless you aliens kill people, but I know you’re not like that. You may say everything is a lie, but something always slips through. I think this is the only thing you hid. You could’ve told me and I would’ve tried to help you hide it from everyone else.”

Iwaizumi had nailed exactly what Oikawa did. Actually, Oikawa had been honest about everything. Everything except why he was obsessed with aliens. ‘I just hope Iwa-chan doesn’t realize that I wouldn’t have ever shown him this unless I loved him. Even after our years of friendship. Right, that didn’t happen in his mind because I lied.’

“And if you didn’t love me why would you show me this form! It makes no sense! Everything you say and everything you do is contradictory.” 

“I don’t love you! I don’t, I don’t, I never have!” Oikawa was scared because Iwaizumi had guessed the last thing he thought perfectly. His Iwa-chan didn’t need to suffer. 

“You… and least think of me as a friend then… Do Makki or Mattsun know? Cause if they don’t then that just proves my point.”

Oikawa flinched, “No…” he mumbled, “and we’re not friends!”

“Once again you proved my point because you didn’t tell Makki OR Mattsun so I know I mean at least something to you…”

“Yeah. You do,” Oikawa   
admitted.

“Thank you…” Iwaizumi smiled and still wouldn’t let go of him

Oikawa smacked his arms, “You’re my worst enemy. You’re a human.”

Iwaizumi didn’t flinch, “Even if I’m your enemy at least I mean something to you.” 

Oikawa clenched his fists, “You mean horrible things to me! That’s not something to be proud of!” 

“If you showed me your true form then it was either to kill me or it’s because you trust me with your life.”

Oikawa stuttered, “N-No I don’t! I h-hate you! You’re just a stupid human! I should kill you!” 

“Then kill me, if you really hate me.” Iwaizumi said, not blinking.

Oikawa ripped himself out of Iwaizumi’s arms, “Just leave me alone!”

Iwaizumi pulled him back and hugged him again, “No, kill me or you’ll have to be in my arms forever.”

‘That sounds like paradise…’ Oikawa smiled pleasantly and his cheek eyes opened. 

Iwaizumi smiled back and sat on the bed and pulled him on his lap, “There.” He muttered, putting his head on Oikawa’s back with his arms wrapped around Oikawa.

Oikawa relaxed instantly. Three of his eyes were closed but the ones on his cheek were open. 

Iwaizumi rocked him a little, “You okay, Oikawa?”

Oikawa spoke what sounded like gibberish in response and nodded happily.

Iwaizumi smiled, “I don’t know what you said but I’m happy.”

Oikawa pointed at his eyes, “When I have them open I have no control over my emotions or body so whatever I’m feeling is increased. They only open when I’m having explosive emotions,” he slurred it so badly that it was barely intelligible. 

Iwaizumi turned Oikawa around to say what he meant, “So you like this..?”

Oikawa nodded, “Yeah! I love you, Iwa-chan.”

“I love you too Oikawa,” Iwaizumi smiled and kissed him.

Oikawa’s normal eyes flew open and the ones on his cheek slammed shut, “Get off!” he shoved Iwaizumi off. 

Iwaizumi looked at him confused, “B-But… I thought you said you loved me?!”

“That’s when my hormones were active! I regained control over myself!” Oikawa painted. 

“S-So you don’t love me…” Iwaizumi’s tears started to come back

“I… Please don’t cry… You’ll find someone better!” Oikawa forced himself to smile. 

“I don’t want anyone else! I just want you!”

Oikawa unconsciously moved his cheek close so Iwaizumi could touch it and relax him, “No, Iwa-chan. You can’t have me in this state.” 

Iwaizumi touched Oikawa’s cheek, “P-Please… I-I want you…”

Oikawa relaxed, “I want you too…” All 5 of his eyes were open. 

Iwaizumi smiled, “I love you Toru.” He pressed his forehead against Oikawa’s

Oikawa flinched and moved Iwaizumi’s head off his eye and cuddled into him, “No matter what I do you contradict it… I’m literally a walking mood ring and you’re setting it off… You make me an idiot.” 

“You make me a love sick idiot so it’s payback.” Iwaizumi smirked and put his forehead back and cuddled him.

“Iwa… no, Hajime, I’m serious. I love you.. But we shouldn’t be together.” 

Iwaizumi frowned, “Oikawa, you can take the lead in our relationship, you know.” 

“You’re really this determined to have a relationship with me, eh?” 

“Yes and I’m not going to stop.” 

“Mean Iwa-chan,“ Oikawa pouted.

“Quit it with the mean Iwa-chan stuff and let’s have a serious conversation.” 

“I can’t have a serious conversation with you! You are always so mean!”

“I’m not trying to be mean. I’m trying to express my feelings for you!” 

“Well it's a mean way to do it!!”

“Would you rather I kissed you?” 

“W-what?! Y-You can’t just say that out of nowhere!”

Iwaizumi leaned in, “It isn’t out of nowhere. You said you love me, so I’m giving you a reason to stay with me and not steal my memories.” (can i just say invasive species are difficult :( yeah :(

Oikawa backed up, “Yeah I said that but I don't! It’s all a lie, Iwa!!”

Iwaizumi smirked, “You said, and I quote, ‘I’m a walking mood ring and you keep contradicting me and I give up so I love you Hajime.’”

“S-Shut up! Don’t quote me,” Oikawa pouted, “and the first part isn’t a lie but I hate you!”

“I’m pretty sure you don’t,” Iwaizumi smiled and kissed Oikawa’s cheek, making poor Oikawa die of embarrassment. 

“Iwa-chan! I-I said no kissing me!” Oikawa pouted and covered his face

“It was just on the cheek, it didn’t hurt you. All it did was make you feel more relaxed,” Iwaizumi began to speak very calmly, “It’s okay, Oikawa, we can get through anything together. Just relax into my chest and forget it for now.” 

Oikawa nodded slowly and sat on Iwaizumi’s lap and put his head on his chest, “Yeah… we can.” He smiled softly.

“I love you. I love you so much.” 

Oikawa looked up at him, “I-I love you too, Haji-chan…”

“Can I kiss you now?” 

Oikawa smiled, “Mhm!”

Iwaizumi kissed him happily.


	17. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just kuroken flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been killing me.

“Uh, Kenma? Are you a millionaire?” Kuroo asked, looking up from his computer screen. He was doing his and Kenma’s taxes, mostly because Kenma was lazy, but also because he enjoyed doing it, for some reason. 

Kenma looked up from his game, “Hm? I don’t remember that happening but I guess. I mean it makes sense,” he shrugged and unpaused the game 

“I can’t tell if that was a jab at me or you just being happy but not wanting to brag,” Kuroo laughed. 

Kenma shrugged again, “Make of it what you will.”

“Wow, someone’s sassy today~” Kuroo teased. 

“I’m always sassy. You just don’t pay attention because you’re too busy staring at me. Like seriously, am I really that pretty?” 

Kuroo nodded and came over to kiss Kenma’s ring finger, where Kenma’s matching ring was. “That pretty and more,” he smiled like the dork in love he was. 

“Get back to the taxes, you rooster,” Kenma smiled affectionately back.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Kuroo pouted. 

“What do you need help or something~?”

“Is Kitten willing to get off his lazy bum to come spend time with his husband~?”

“He is he to stupid to do the taxs then I can~”

“You didn’t even know you’re a millionaire! You can’t take my job,” Kuroo gave Kenma the kicked puppy eyes. 

Kenma sighed and sat on his lap and curled up, “What if i sit here and play my games while you do taxes?”

“That’s nice! I like this very much!!!” Kuroo blushed. 

“What? Cat got your tongue? I’m not kissing you right now so no that’s not right.” 

“Haha~ Nice pun, Kitten.” Kuroo smiled and hugged him with one arm and did taxes with the other, “I just like having you in my lap~”

“You also like having me in your bed.”

“Same with you,” Kuroo smirked. 

“ThIs Is A sChOoL cOmPuTeR wE dOn’T tAlK aBoUt ThAt.”

“It’s not that bad.” 

“Ugh fine~” Kenma kissed him.

Kuroo kissed back, “You totally love me.” 

“Yeah, you know that,” Kenma blushed.

“Yeah, I did know that, but it’s fun to make fun of you.” 

“That’s rude, Kuroo.” 

“Yeah, Kuroo, it’s rude to be mean to me,” Kuroo smirked, “You can’t call me Kuroo anymore, remember?” 

Kenma sighed, “Ten years of habit is heard to break.”

“Not really.” 

“Why do you always make it such a big deal when I forget you’re my Tetsu now?”

Kuroo smiled at his nickname, “Because, Kitten, I want people to know exactly that. That I’m your Tetsu.” 

“Fine Tetsu, but I’m pretty sure you are mine anyways~”

“Yeah, or I wouldn’t be doing your taxes for you~” 

“You like them though. Right? Because if you don’t I can always hire someone to do it for both of us.”

Kuroo smiled, “That’s awfully considerate of you, Kitten, but no, I like doing them.” 

“You’re weird.”

“I know.”

“Yep.”

Kuroo whined, “Kenma, why are you so rude to me?”

Kenma froze, “Rude? I’m sorry…” 

“No, Kenma, I’m joking. Don’t be sorry. Don’t you dare be sorry for how you are, because that’s insulting my tastes.”

“It almost sounds like all you care about is you getting insulted,” Kenma teased. 

Kuroo pouted again, “Wow, so you think I’m shallow now.” 

“No. You’re deep.” 

“Deep in my love for you~?” Kuroo smirked.

“I was going to say r/im14andthisisdeep but I suppose that works too,” Kenma smirked back. It wasn’t mean, it was playful. 

Kuroo made an offended snort and turned away. 

Kenma laughed and Kuroo looked at him, “Kenma?”

“What? I love you! I’m married to you for crying out loud!” Kenma pouted, “You know I’m happy around you!”

Kuroo smiled, “But still. You rarely smile, much less laugh.”

Kenma shrugged half heartedly; Kuroo did have a point. But Kuroo knew Kenma was at his happiest when he was with him, right? Kenma hoped so… “Kuroo, I’m at my happiest when I’m with you. Most people that work under me say I’m irritable and a nightmare when I’m not with you. Even Shoyo says I’m more quiet when you’re not around. You’re the only person I feel comfortable around to the point where I’ll admit how much I love you even to the whole world,” Kenma hadn’t planned on saying that much, especially not that much sappy stuff, but whatever. The look of pure adoration on Kuroo’s face made it absolutely worth it. 

“Kitten… you really feel all that for lil’ ol’ me?” Kuroo smiled. 

Kenma hugged him, “Yes, and only you.” 

“I’m honored,” Kuroo kissed Kenma’s cheek. Kenma turned his head towards Kuroo and kissed him on the lips. 

Kenma laughed again, “Payback for embarrassing me at our wedding.” 

“I don’t think using my tongue is that bad! I mean your parents weren’t even there! Neither were mine! Only Bokuto commented!”

“If by ‘commented’ you mean made out with Akaashi you’re right. Otherwise no.”   
“No, he also told me to love you with everything I have because you deserve it. I think he also said he was your dad since yours disowned you and that you were his and Akaashi’s second kid, not sure what that’s about but okay.” 

“Oh, I think I know. Akaashi made a joke that Shoyo was their kid and Bokuto now lives by that.”

Kuroo smirked, “Good thing you didn’t marry Shoyo then.”

“As if I’d want anyone else. Stupid rooster.”

“Rooster? Where’d that one come from?”

“Shoyo.” 

Kuroo pouted, “That little-”

“He’s the main character you can’t complain, rival team leader.”

“Don’t break the fourth wall.”

“Don’t call me out for it then,” Kenma stretched onto Kuroo, whacking him in the face playfully.

“If Kitty hurts the person who’s working, Kitty gets sprayed~” Kuroo picked Kenma up, wrapped him around his body and went to get the spray bottle Sakusa left at their house after Hinata brought Atsumu, Bokuto, and Sakua over to meet Kenma and Kuroo.

Kenma hissed and tried to twist away from Kuroo but Kuroo wouldn’t let him. “Nope~ You know the rules~”

“Tetsuro, I will kill you while you sleep tonight,” Kenma threatened.

Kuroo smirked, “Can’t kill me if I don’t sleep to finish my taxes because a certain human cat wanted attention.”

“Fine. Go finish and then come into the room, I wanna cuddle and watch a movie. It’s been too long since we both had a day off to ourselves.” 

Kuroo smiled lovingly at Kenma and nodded, “Alright, I should be done in a few minutes.”

“Good.”


	18. Kyouhaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically they’re in a toxic relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really proud of this one, but I just wanted to finish something. I will still try to finish the challenge, but my school went virtual and meets slow down my computer so I can’t work during class :(

Yahaba and Kyotani had been together for about a year and Kyotani thought it was high time they finally told people about their relationship. 

Yahaba immediately shot that idea down, “No.”

“But Shigeru, we’ve been together a year. Why can’t we tell people?”

“Because I said no,” Yahaba snapped and Kyotani flinched.

“Are you ashamed of me? If so, why the actual,” he said a word I can’t type on the school computer I write on, “are we dating?” 

Yahaba glared at him, “You know it’s because we like each other.”

“Love isn’t unreasonable to say at this point. I have no shame admitting to anyone that I love you,” Kyotani flinched at the glare. Yahaba generally didn’t glare like that. He and Kyotani were always fighting, but it was generally playful and ended in them kissing. Sure, they, like all somewhat longer relationships, had their larger fights, but they were still together. 

“I don’t think we’re ready for that yet. Love is too much of a commitment.” 

“So is a relationship,” Kyotani pointed out with a shrug, “Yet here we are.”

Yahaba smirked, “I had forgotten how fun it is to fight with someone pathetic.”

Kyotani chewed on the inside of his cheek in thought. Iwaizumi’s words were thumping in his thoughts.

‘Don’t you think it’s past time you talked with Yahaba? You guys have been ignoring each other for the past five days. Aren’t you two dating?’ Iwaizumi cornered Kyotani. Kyotani had frantically searched for an escape route but couldn't find one. Iwaizumi noticed, “You’re not going anywhere unless you answer the question. And even if you do escape, Tooru is there so good luck.” 

“Yes, we’re dating,” Kyotani hissed. Yahaba said no telling and he had broken that trust. Yahaba was going to be mad. 

Iwaizumi put a hand on his shoulder, “Try talking to him.”

Kyotani had nodded, and now here he was. He had asked if they could tell people but hadn’t admitted that Iwaizumi, and consequently Oikawa, knew their secret. Kyotani shook off his memories and went back to the pain of arguing with Yahaba. If it made his amazing boyfriend happy, then it was tolerable. 

“Pathetic, you say?” Kyotani asked dangerously. 

Yahaba nodded and patted Kyotani on the head in a similar manner as to how one pets their animals. Kyotani growled, “I’m not a dog.”

“Then don’t be so growly and animal-like!”

“Don’t give me a reason to!”

Yahaba glared at him, “That was weak. I’ve seen you do much better than that. Try again.”

Kyotani reached out to hug Yahaba, “But Shigeru, why should we fight…? I mean… you love me, right? You say you do.”

Yahaba blocked his hug,“I just need to fight with someone right now, okay?! Please…” Yahaba gripped his shirt like the time he made Kyotani realize he was gay.

Kyotani nodded slowly, “Yeah, I can do that for you.”

“Alright, what’s something we can fight about?”

“Um, maybe how you ignored me for the last week?!” Kyotabi started to get into character. His character; the one who was meant to hurt Yahaba. The one Yahaba said was his best feature.

Yahaba smiled weakly, “That’s the way to do it,” he growled, “Ignored YOU?! You ignored me!” also getting in character. Was it really character if that’s all yahaba seemed to want to do? Kyotani was starting to doubt Yahaba wanted a boyfriend and not just a punching bag. He knew he should break up with Yahaba, that was what was best for the both of them, but Kyotani wasn’t letting go. He didn’t care how bad Yahaba hurt him, as long as Yahaba was happy. Sure, call it toxic, it was, but don’t insult Yahaba.

He realized Yahaba was still waiting on an answer. Yahaba was also getting impatient, and that never turned out well. Kyotani could be blamed as the cause of the stress Yahaba felt for ‘not doing an even half-decent job at something so simple,’ and then Yahaba has an excuse to break up with him. Why even bother with trying to make Yahaba feel how he deserved if there was no point in it? Well, there was a point: making Yahaba happy for however long he could, but he just didn’t want to break up.

Yahaba tapped his foot pointedly, “Are you going to answer, or should I just go?”

“Sorry!” Kyotani apologized quickly, “Sorry!” He accidentally apologies again. 

“Stop apologizing!” Yahaba hissed.

“Then stop treating me so badly!” Kyotani and Yahaba gasped. That was the one thing they never said. Ever. There were many lines Kyotani couldn’t cross if he wanted to stay with Yahaba, and he had just charged right over one of them. If Yahaba didn’t break up with him no-

Yahaba cut off his thoughts, “Treating you badly?! When have I ever treated you badly?!”

“Always! You always only want to argue!” Once he got started, Kyotani couldn’t stop.

“I cuddle you!” Yahaba insisted. 

Kyotani smiled sadly, “when was the last time we went on an actual date, then? If you care about our relationship so much.”

“Last month?” Yahaba guessed.

It was actually last month. Dang it, Yahaba. Kyotani sighed, “But what did we do?”

“Cuddle, I’d guess. You’re quite needy, you know.”

“I know, but I’d say having to argue constantly is worse. Especially when it’s made our relationship toxic. We used to be happy, Yahaba. And I’m not saying it’s all your fault; I shouldn’t have let it happen. But I did. So now,” he got up, “we’re over.”

Yahaba reached for him, “Ken, no… please no… I’ll try again! I won’t hurt you, I promise!” Yahaba wiped a tear away, “just… please… don’t leave me…” 

Kyotani laughed, “So NOW you cry?! You make me suffer for a year and you finally cry when I try to leave you?! Just stop it, Yahaba! Stop it!” his voice cracked.

“Please…” Yahaba sobbed, “Please don’t leave me…”

Kyotani whipped his own tears away, “No, Shigeru, you had your chance.”

“Chance! Let me have another chance! Please! Just tell me what I did wrong!” Yahaba grabbed onto Kyotani’s shirt and buried his face in Kyotani’s upper back, “Please…” 

Oh, Yahaba knew what to do to get Kyotani to become putty. Kyotani, against his better judgement, turned around and let Yahaba bury his face in Kyotani’s chest. “Shh… it’s okay, Shigeru, I’ve got you…” Kyotani ran his fingers through Yahaba’s hair, “I won’t let go.”

“How could I not realize I was hurting you?!” Yahaba was having difficulty breathing now, “I’m such an idiot!” 

Kyotani pulled Yahaba closer and let him bury his face in Kyotani’s neck. Kyotani put a hand on the base of Yahaba’s neck to keep him there and Yahaba latched onto his shirt by grabbing the fabric on his chest. Yahaba clenched his fists then relaxed and let go and wrapped his arms around Kyotani’s neck.

“I love you…” Yahaba whispered into his ear. 

Kyotani smiled, “I love you too. I’m sorry I attacked you.” 

“I’m sorry I was so stupid,” Yahaba smiled back, “You deserve someone better.”

“I don’t think there is anyone better. You know I would never leave you, right? I just want to know why you always needed to argue with me.”

Yahaba was silent.

“Shigeru?”

Yahaba jumped, “Ah, sorry! It’s um…” he chewed on his lip.

“Please tell me,” Kyotani forced him to look at him, “I won’t judge.”

Yahaba clenched his fists again, “My parents are splitting up…”

Kyotani gasped and pulled him closer, if that was possible, “I’m sorry… but it’s better on-”

“Please don’t. I’ve heard it a million times! ‘It’ll be better for your family!’ So far all it’s done is hurt everyone! Why couldn’t my parents just not have met?!” Yahaba was overcome with a fresh flow of tears.

“Well then you wouldn’t have been born. Then I would be sad,” Kyotanin mumbled. 

Yahaba didn’t have an answer for that. Kyotani scooped him up and carried him to the couch. Yahaba immediately leaned on his chest and smiled through his tears.

“We’ll work it out, love, I promise,” Kyotani wiped the tears away. 

Both of them had doubts on their minds: Can we really recover from that? We probably shouldn’t. But I don’t want to let go.


End file.
